Sanctuaire school
by Kanondesgemeaux
Summary: venez découvrir les aventure d'Alhena, entre les farce, les cours, entre les histoire d'amitié ou d'amour, vous aurez pas le temps de vous ennuyer. Première fic
1. Premier jour 1

Tout les chevaliers appartiennent à KURUMADA, sauf Alhena qui est à moi.

 **Rating** : T mais juste par sécurité.

Avant de commencer je tiens a préciser que je suis dyslexique. Alors oui il va y avoir des fautes et non ce n'est pas une excuse que j'invente pour me justifier, croyez moi j'aurais préféré. Et pour finir je tiens à remercier Ardell qui ma donner un petit coup de pousse pour poster cet fic ici.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**  
 **Premier jour**  
 **Première partie.**

Au paradis, oui c'est ça je devais sûrement être au paradis, car autour de moi il y avait pas un, pas deux, mais plus d'une vingtaine de beaux mecs bâtis comme des dieux grecs (sans mauvais jeu de mot). La plupart avaient des cheveux bleus plus ou moins foncés, c'était bizarre mais c'était les plus Kanon. Quoique, il y en un ou deux avec lesquels on pouvait facilement se poser la question si c'était une fille ou un mec. Enfin bref, je me baladais au milieu de ce harem de beaux mâles quand mon regard fut attiré par un refle vert, et là ma mâchoire se décrocha du reste de mon visage. Là devant moi se tenait le plus bel homme que j'aie jamais vu pendant ma courte existence. Il était moins bien bâti que les autres, mais il se dégageait de lui une aura mystérieuse et glaciale, comme je les aime. Je me mis à courir vers lui.  
-J'arrive mon amour ! (A la façon Senji)  
Je m'approchais de plus en plus de lui, plus que quelques mètres et...  
Griiiiiiiin.  
-Hein qui que quoi ? Qui attaque ?!  
Je tourna la tête à droite et vit mon réveil qui n'arrêtait pas de sonner.  
-Toi t'es mort.  
Je le pris et le balança contre le mur tout en gueulant "Par le Trésor du Ciel !", et il retomba en mille morceaux sur le sol. Bien sûr c'est à ce moment là que j'entendis ma mère.  
-Chérie, ton petit-déjeuner est prêt.  
N'importe quelle mère aurait gueulé mais la mienne avait l'habitude, c'était le septième réveil que je bousillais cette semaine... ou le huitième. Je me leva de mon lit pour me retrouver le nez au sol.  
J'avais glissé sur mon jean que j'avais balancé comme ça hier soir, tellement j'étais fatigué.  
-Dépêche-toi sinon tu vas être en retard.  
Je me releva pour m'habiller et coiffer mes courts cheveux blancs. On avait tous les cheveux blancs de bonne heure dans ma famille, un problème génétique je crois, et une arrière-grand-mère qui s'est mariée avec son cousin. Oui on est un peu tarés dans la famille. Bref je me précipita vers la porte, et bien sûr je me pris le petit orteil dans la porte, décidément je déteste les matins. Je courus donc vers la cuisine et prit mon petit-déjeuner, thé et tartines. Le café m'était interdit, allez savoir pourquoi.  
-Aujourd'hui c'est ton premier jour dans ton nouvel établissement.

Eh oui, comme je n'arrive pas à trouver de travail à cause d'un petit handicap j'ai décidé de reprendre mes études. Enfin c'est plutôt ma mère qui a décidé pour moi.  
-Ah et avant que j'oublie, je voudrais que tu rentres avant huit heures ce soir.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Je voudrais te présenter celui qui deviendra peut-être ton futur beau-père.  
Pour le coup je recracha le thé que j'avais dans la bouche et les tartines avec.  
-Qui, quand et de quel signe ?  
-C'est un beau jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année environ, je l'ai rencontré il y a un an environ au supermarché du coin. Il est du signe du Bélier et c'est lui qui m'a conseillé pour ton établissement.  
Bélier, bon ça aurait pu être pire. Puis un autre détail me vint.  
-Trente ans maman, dois-je te rappeler que tu en as plus de cinquante.  
-Mais il fait très mature pour son âge et en plus si un homme peut coucher avec une femme plus jeune que lui alors moi aussi je...  
Je mis mes mains sur mes oreilles.  
-Nooon je veux pas savoir !

Je pris mes affaires et me précipita vers la porte avant que ma mère ne me raconte sa vie sexuelle.  
-A ce soir maman.  
Je sortis et courut vers l'arrêt pour prendre mon bus... qui me passa sous le nez.  
-B#$µ de Zeus.  
J'entendis un petit cri derrière moi et un choc, je me retourna et vit une vieille dame évanouie par terre, qui avait dû entendre mon blasphème. Oups. En même temps ce n'est pas ma faute si les Grecs sont superstitieux. Par exemple, la dernière fois qu'il y a eu une éclipse, ils ont cru que Hadès revenait et la fois d'avant, lors des inondations en Inde, ils ont cru que c'était Poséidon qui se réveillait, des tarés ces grecs. Bon ils ont des beaux mecs ça rattrape le coup. Tiens ça me fait repenser à mon rêve... Non, faut pas que je repense à ça, faut que je trouve une solution sinon je vais vraiment être en retard? Bon pas le choix, je vais être obligé de prendre mon vélo. Le problème c'est que l'établissement se situe à plus de quinze kilomètres de la maison. Je pris donc mon fidèle destrier et me mit à pédaler comme une malade.  
Au bout de vingt minutes et après m'être fait insulter de tous les noms et manqué de me faire renverser trois fois, j'arriva enfin à ma destination. Je me précipita à bout de souffle vers l'accueil, où je fus accueillie par une secrétaire pas très commode aux cheveux verts. Enfin je pense qu'elle n'est pas commode, impossible de savoir avec le masque qu'elle porte sur le visage.  
-Bonjour, fis-je.  
-C'est pour quoi ?  
-Je m'appelle Alhena, et je suis nouvelle.  
-Vous savez que les cours ont commencé il y a dix minutes ?  
-Je sais mais j'ai raté le bus, désolée. (Pourquoi je m'excuse, elle commence à m'énerver celle-là.).  
-Bon ce n'est pas grave, ça peut passer pour le premier jour.  
Puis elle prit une feuille qui était sur son bureau.  
-A ce que je vois vous avez cours d'histoire, c'est au bout du couloir à droite, et n'oubliez pas votre masque.  
-Un masque ? Pour quoi faire ?  
-Les filles doivent porter le masque.  
-Alors ça ça me ferait mal, ma mère n'a jamais réussi à me faire porter une robe ou une jupe depuis mes sept ans, il n'est pas question que je porte ça.  
-C'est obligatoire.  
-Et moi je dis que c'est du racisme féminin.  
-C'est votre dernier mot ?  
-Oui Jean-Pierre.  
-Bon, vous allez expliquer tout ça au proviseur, c'est la deuxième porte à gauche.  
Je pris la direction du bureau avec une colère noire. Je sens que si ça continue comme ça il y en a une qui va pas tarder à se pointer. Arrivée en face de la porte, je la défonça d'un coup de pied et me précipita à l'intérieur. .  
-On ne vous a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ?  
Je m'arrête net.  
-Toi !  
-Oui c'est moi, et vous êtes qui vous d'abord ?  
Je sentais ma colère monter de plus en plus. Devant moi se tenait l'homme à cause duquel tous mes problèmes avaient commencé. ( _Un problème ?_ ) Ah Grigris, je me doutais que tu allais rappliquer.(T _u veux que je m'en occupe ?_ )Vas-y doucement quand même. ( _Ne t'inquiètes pas_.)  
Je vis mes mèches devenir de plus en plus sombres, jusqu'à devenir complètement noirs. Et à la tronche que l'autre faisait il savait très bien ce qui était en train de se passer.  
-Qu'est-ce que...  
 _Je me précipita vers lui et le cloua au sol._  
-Oh non ne me dit pas que tu es...  
- _Quoi, schizophrène ? Et c'est la faute de qui à ton avis, à cause de toi et l'autre crétin de lézard marin qui te sert de frère, tout le monde pense que je suis une manipulatrice schizophrène et psychopathe !_  
 _Puis la porte s'ouvrit derrière moi._  
-Tu m'as appelé Saga ?  
- _Tiens tu tombes bien toi._  
-Gloups.  
Pendant ce temps, dans un petit appartemment du centre-ville, un homme était en train de préparer un bon repas pour sa belle quand son portable sonna.  
-Allô, Shion à l'appareil.  
- **Shion il faut que tu viennes m'aider !**  
-Calme-toi Saga, et dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.  
-Il y a la nouvelle qui est arrivée et elle est complètement barge. Elle a même réussi à enfermer Kanon dans le placard, et comme il est claustrophobe depuis l'époque du Cap Sounion... Il s'est évanoui et là elle est sur ton ordinateur.  
-Ah oui, ça doit être la fille de ma nouvelle compagne.  
-Tu vas venir m'aider ?  
-T'a qu'à te débrouiller tout seul, ça t'apprendra à vouloir usurper mon poste.  
-Mais...  
Il coupa net la communication.

Shion allait reprendre là où il en était, quand soudain...  
- **Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !**  
Il accourut en direction du cri.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
-Tu peux me dire ce que c'est que ça ?  
Son regard se tourna vers l'écran de l'ordinateur. Et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang.  
-Je te préviens, il est pas question que l'on fasse ça à trois.  
Sur l'écran, il y avait une photo de lui et de son vieil ami Dohkô, en train de faire une chose pas très catholique.  
-Mon amour, je peux tout t'expliquer.  
-Vas-y, je t'écoute.  
-On était en train de fêter notre résu... nos retrouvailles, ça faisait plus de deux cen... deux ans qu'on ne s'était pas vus, et on avait un peu trop bu.  
Elle n'avait pas l'air très convaincue.  
-Tu me le jures ?  
-Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en Enfer, jura le Bélier tout en croisant les doigts. Même si il était déjà allé en Enfer, il n'avait pas envie d'y retourner. Puis son regard se posa un peu plus bas, en dessous de la photo, et se souvint de ce que Saga lui avai dit un peu plus tôt.  
-Dis chérie, ta fille elle est de quel signe ?  
-Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec les signes ?  
-Réponds-moi s'il te plaît.  
-Gémeaux pourquoi ?  
-Parce que je les déteste.  
En dessous de la photo il y avait le nom de l'expéditeur.  
Et c'était signé **Darkgémini.**

* * *

*désolée pour ce jeu de mots à deux balles, j'ai pas pu résister.

Merci à ****Ryuka Nemuri**** pour la correction


	2. Premier jour 2

**Tout les chevaliers appartiennent à KURUMADA, sauf Alhena qui est à moi.**

 **Rating** **: T mais juste par sécurité.**

 **Info** **:Quand vous verrez des phrases écrit en** _italique_ ** _ce ne serra pas moi mais Grigris_**

 ** **Ryuka Nemuri**** **:** Merci pour ton commentaire ça ma fait très plaisir, par contre pour ce qui de la cohérence je te conseille de pas trop t'y habituer car entre les zigoto que sons les chevaliers, Alhena qui est complètement timbré et une psychopathe comme moi derrière le clavier, ça risque de ne pas durer.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**  
 **Premier jour**  
 **Seconde partie.**

Enfin le jour J est arrivé. Un mois que je suis inscrite dans ce foutu établissement, j'allais enfin commencer mes cours. Mais d'abord, une petite récapitulation s'impose :  
Après avoir malmené et séquestré les frères pince-mi et pince-moi, j'ai eu droit à un mois d'exclusion, et ça m'a permis de faire plus ample connaissance avec mon futur "beau père"

* _Flashback_ *

 **-Je t'interdis de toucher à ma mère espèce de sale vieux bouc pervers !  
-Et comment comptes-tu m'en empêcher ?  
-Tu t'es déjà fait tuer par un Gémeaux de quatorze ans. J'en ai dix de plus, ça devrait pas être trop dur !  
-Mais vous allez arrêter de gueuler à la fin ?  
**L'intervention de ma mère nous calma net tous les deux.  
-Mais maman, ce mec est un vrai prédateur !  
-Théoriquement je suis un herbivore.  
-Je t'ai pas sonné toi.  
-Il a raison Alhena, il n'a que trente ans.  
-Rajoute-lui un zéro et tu seras plus proche de la vérité.  
Le Bélier pâlit.  
-Chérie, tu veux bien nous laisser ? Il faut que je parle à ta fille, seul à seule.  
-Vous allez pas vous entretuer au moins ?  
-Mais non.  
-Ca c'est pas sûr, murmurai-je dans ma barbe.  
Le Bélier qui n'était autre que Shion me lança un regard noir.  
-D'accord, mais au moindre hurlement je reviens.  
Elle sortit de la pièce et un fois la porte fermée, le Chevalier de plus de deux cents balais se mit à genoux et à me supplia. Non vous n'avez pas de problème de vue, j'ai bien écrit supplier.  
-Pitié, ne dis rien à ta mère sur moi et les Chevaliers ! Par pitié, entre le boulot de Grand Pope, l'assassinat de l'autre crétin et sans oublier le faux pacte pour sauver la cru... euh, Athéna, avec tout ça j n'ai jamais eu le temps de rencontrer quelqu'un.  
-Et alors ? C'est pas de ma faute si votre déesse s'est réincarnée dans une cruche pourrie gâtée qu'on tente d'assassiner tous les quatre matins.  
-S'il te plaît, fit le Bélier avec des yeux de chiot malheureux.

Si il croit m'amadouer comme ça, il peut se le mettre où je pense. En plus, je préfère les chats.  
-Et je gagne quoi ?  
-Comment ?  
-Je gagne quoi en échange de mon silence ?  
-Tout ce que tu veux, comme par exemple te transférer dans un établissement normal.  
Je réfléchis à sa proposition.  
-Mmmmh... Non.  
-Non ? Comment ça non ?!, dit-il surpris de mon refus.  
-Je veux rester, figure-toi que je suis une fan de vos aventures.  
-D'accord, tu pourras rester.  
J'avais pas besoin de lire ses pensées pour lire un "ouf sauvé" sur son visage. ( _C'est pas un peu paradoxal ça ?)_ Mais je n'en avais pas fini avec lui.  
-Et je veux être dans la classe des golds, j'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec Seiya et les autres bronzes.  
-D'accord.  
-Et aussi une autorisation spéciale pour ne pas porter le masque.  
-D'accord.  
-Et je veux un rencard avec Camus.  
-D'acco... Hein ?!  
.

* _fin du flash-back_ *

Ca serait sympa de votre part si vous pouviez oublier la dernière phrase que j'ai dite, merci.  
Bref, revenons à nos moutons, et... Eh bah tiens, en parlant de mouton, en voilà un autre. J'avais enfin trouvé la salle d'histoire et le prof n'était autre que ...  
-Bonjour, tu dois être la nouvelle élève. Je suis Mû et je serai ton professeur d'histo...  
-On s'en fout, les lecteurs ont dû le deviner depuis longtemps.  
-Ah euh... D'accord... Alors tu peux te présenter à la classe.  
Le pauvre, je le plains. Même moi j'ai du mal à me supporter des fois. Je me retourna pour me présenter:  
-Salut bande de nazes, moi c'est Alhena, j'ai vingt-quatre ans et je suis Gémeaux. Ah et aussi: le premier qui dit le mot schizophrène, je demande à Grigris de l'envoyer dans une autre dimension à coups d'Explosion Galactique dans la tronche. Capiche ?  
-C'est qui Grigris ?, me demanda Mû.  
-Ma double personnalité. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle ne s'intéresse pas du tout à vouloir dominer le monde. ( _Non moi je préfère l'emmerder_ )  
Silence total. Quoique, j'entendis quand même un rire étouffé et quelqu'un prononcer le nom de Milo d'un ton agacé.  
-Quelqu'un a une question ?, reprit Mû.  
-Moi, fis-je en levant la main.  
Je le vis réprimer un frisson.  
-On t'écoute.  
Je me lança, avec un grand sourire made by Kiki.  
-Je voulais savoir si tu étais la sœur cachée de Saori.

-Non parce que, et ne le prends pas mal, vous vous ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eau.

-A part pour les confettis que tu as à la place des sourcils.  
- **BWOAAAAA**  
C'était Milo qui se roulait par terre, mort de rire. Mû passa du blanc au rouge.  
- **Milo, une heure de colle. Et toi, vas t'assoir si tu ne veux pas en avoir une aussi.**

Je m'empressa d'obéir. Je suis peut-être dingue, mais pas suicidaire. Je pris place à côté de Camus, la meilleure place pour copier, car comme tout le monde le sait, le magicien de l'eau et de la glace est un grand érudit. Et pour copier, il n'y a pas mieux. ( _Et il a aussi un beau petit cul_ ). Hum, enfin bref. C'est que je fis donc dix minutes après le début du cours. Je tourna ma tête vers mon voisin pour regarder sa feuille, et...  
-Oh le con !  
-Je vois que Alhena se porte volontaire pour répondre à la question.  
-Hein ?, répondis-je complètement paumée.  
-Mauvaise réponse, tu feras une heure de colle avec Milo.  
Et mer...credi, tout ça parce que l'autre glaçon a fait un mur de glace complètement opaque pour m'empêcher de copier sur lui. C'est vraiment pas juste. A la fin des cours, je me dirigea vers le réféctoire et me mit à la table des golds, entre Milo et Kanon.  
-Salut Alhena.  
-Salut Milo. Désolée pour l'heure de colle, c'est ma faute.  
-T'inquiètes pas ça valait le coup, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut voir Mû s'énerver comme ça.  
-Elle a réussi à énerver Mû ?!, s'exclama le rouquin en face de moi.  
Il me donnait une impression de déjà-vu.  
-Si tu aurais vu sa tête ! C'était hilarant.  
-Je me souviens encore de la dernière fois que mon maître s'est énervé, et mes fesses aussi d'ailleurs.  
-Kiki, c'est toi ?!, me suis-je exclamée après l'avoir reconnu.  
Bon, le "maître" m'avait bien aidé aussi...  
-Mon vrai nom c'est Killian. Kiki c'était quand j'étais petit.  
-Pourquoi ? J'aimais bien moi, c'était trop choupi comme nom.  
Je me retins de rire devant le visage embarrassé du rouquin. Puis je vis que Kanon, mon voisin de droite, était blanc comme un linge et tremblait de tout son corps.  
-Ca ne va pas Kanon ?  
Je mis ma main sur son épaule, et il se figea à ce contact avant de partir comme un fou en gueulant :  
- **Pitié, ne m'enferme pas à nouveau !**  
Tout le monde me regarda, surpris.  
-Euh... Je crois qu'il a pas encore digéré le coup du placard.  
Milo éclata de rire et me donna une grande claque dans le dos, qui envoya ma tête dans mon assiette. Quand je la releva, elle était recouverte de purée. Je tourna mon regard vers Milo, qui ne rigolait plus du tout. Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire avant de plonger sa tête dans son assiette. Quand il se redressa, nous étions dans le mêle état. Je ris à pleins poumons devant lui, et avec un sourire ravageur, il me lança son assiette. Mais je réussis à l'éviter, et elle atterrit sur la tête de ce pauvre Kanon qui tentait toujours de s'enfuir. Oubliant sa peur, ce dernier prit la première assiette qu'il trouva et nous l'envoya. Mais elle tomba sur Kiki, qui, loin d'avoir le calme légendaire de son maître, envoya son assiette sur Saga, qui criait après son frère qui lui avait prit son repas.  
Et c'est comme ça que la Grande Guerre Sainte de la Bouffe commença. Et au milieu de tout ce bazar, il y avait Camus, qui tout en évitant les projectiles, mangeait en silence.

-Bande de crétin.

Ou presque.

* * *

 **Délire d'une schizophrène**

.

Alhena : **Mais ça va pas Grigris.**

Grigris : _Qu'est ce que ta encore a hurler, après on dit que c'est moi la folle_.

Alhena : T'avais vraiment besoin de rajouter que Camus avait un joli petit cul.

Grigris : _Ben quoi ? C'est pas toi qui voulais un rencard avec lui_ ?

Camus: **...**

Alhena : Camus ?! Depuis quand tu es là ?

Camu : Pourquoi faut il toujours que j'attire de parfait idiot ?

Alhena **: C'est qui que tu traite d'idiote le glaçon ?**

Camus: **...**

Grigris : _Euh c'est moi ou il fait plus froid tout un coup ?_

Alhena: **...**

Grigris : _Bon je vous dit a plus et au week-end prochain, j'espère que d'ici là j'aurais réussi à sortir Alhena de son cercueil de glace._

* * *

 **Merci à Ryoka pour la correction.**


	3. 3 Rêve ou réalité ?

**Tout les chevaliers appartiennent à KURUMADA, sauf Alhena qui est à moi.**

 **Rating** **: 13+ attention aux âmes sensible.**

 **Warning : pour ce qui son atteint de yaoiphobie, il va y avoir de grooooooos sous entendu.**

* * *

 ** **Chapitre 3**** ** **  
**** ** **Rêve ou réalité**** **?** **  
.**

( **PDV Alhena** )

Marre de ce vieux bouc pervers.  
Marre de ne pas pouvoir dormir.  
Et marre de ces marches à la con qui ne se finissent pas.  
Franchement, si je connaissais l'architecte qui les a faites, je le balancerais illico presto dans une autre Dimension, direction Pluton.  
Tout ça parce que ma mère n'arrête pas de jouer à saute-mouton avec l'autre ruminant toutes les nuits, du coup impossible pour moi de dormir. Alors j'ai pris mes clics et mes clacs pour aller dormir dans un des dortoirs de l'établissement.  
Et après avoir grimpé les mille-sept-cent-vingt-huit premières marches, j'arrivais enfin au premier dortoir qui était, sans surprise, celui du Bélier. Je frappa à la porte, et quand elle s'ouvrit je vis Mû en slip.  
-Euh... Il est où Kiki ?  
-Chez des amis, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, dit-il sur un ton pressé.  
Il avait les joues légèrement rosées.  
-Ma mère et ton maître m'empêchent de dormir, alors je vais aller squatter chez les Gémeaux.  
Là, il avait le visage entièrement rouge.  
-Ah euh... Oui d'accord, tu peux passer.  
IL s'écarta pour me laisser passer, mais en arrivant devant la porte de sa chambre, qui était entrouverte, je vis un léger mouvement à l'intérieur.  
-T'es pas tout seul ?  
Avant que je ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, il m'attrapa par les épaules, me poussa jusqu'à la sortie et me claqua la porte au nez. ( _Kézako ?_ ) Pour essayer de comprendre ce qui s'était passé, j'alla coller mon oreille contre la porte pour écouter. ( _C'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes_ ) Grigris c'est pas le moment, je suis occupée. ( _Je vois ça_ ). Mais chut j'entends quelque chose !  
-Mû, c'était qui ?  
-Alhena, et j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Elle vient squatter chez toi et ton frère.  
-Et tu le lui as dit pour mon frère et...  
-Bah, elle le saura bien assez vite.  
-Pfff t'es irrécupérable.  
-Comment tu parles à ton professeur ?  
-Sous les draps, il n'y a plus de professeur qui tienne, mon agneau.  
Je décrocha à ce moment-là, d'une part parce que je n'avais pas envie d'entendre la suite et d'une autre ce qu'avait dit l'amant de Mû me turlupinait. Je continua à monter les marches tout en réfléchissant, quand soudain une petite ampoule s'alluma au-dessus de ma tête, et je compris. Je me mis à gravir les marches quatre à quatre, franchissant le dortoir du Taureau à toute vitesse sans m'arrêter. J'arrivais enfin à ma destination, qui était le troisième dortoir. J'ouvris doucement la porte, et me faufila à l'intérieur, puis tendit l'oreille.  
D'abord rien. Puis j'entendis un petit bruit venant d'une porte sur ma droite. Je l'ouvris et ce que je vis me laissa scotchée sur place.  
Sur le lit, il y avait l'un des Gémeaux, et à côté un objet poilu non-identifié ( _Ou O.P.N.I pour faire plus court_ )  
Les amants ouvrirent la bouche mais je les pris de vitesse :  
-Je vous préviens qu'à partir de demain je dors ici. Alors vos galipettes, vous les ferez ailleurs.  
Puis je referma la porte et prit mes jambes à mon cou. Ben quoi, j'ai pas envie de me retrouver dans une autre Dimension à coups de Greatest Caution. Je repris donc mon escalade des marches, direction le grand dortoir où dorment les professeurs et le directeur. ( _Et tu comptes dormir où ?_ ) Je vais aller dans la chambre du vieux. Çà lui apprendra.  
J'avais réussi à traverser le dortoir du Cancer sans encombres, et maintenant je me retrouvais en face de celui du Lion. J'entra sans frapper, et une fois à l'intérieur j'entendis des petits couinements. Je ne chercha pas à comprendre et me dirigea directement vers la sortie. Le dortoir de la Vierge était vide et j'atteignis très vite celui de la Balance. Et c'est là que j'ai failli perdre le sens de l'ouïe.  
-Oui, vas-y mon tigre sauvage.  
-Comme tu voudras mon mustang ailé.  
Je me boucha les oreilles et me précipita vers la sortie. (Ils pourraient faire moins de bruit) Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi.  
Les trois dortoirs suivants étaient vides et je me retrouva vite dans celui du Verseau.  
Et là, un ange passa.  
Camus était tranquillement assis dans un fauteuil, un livre entre les mains.  
-T'es pas avec Milo ?, lui ai-je demandé.  
Il me répondit, sans lever les yeux de son livre :  
-Tu lis trop de fanfics. Et pour ta gouverne, Milo est avec Aiolia.  
-Mais alors ça veut dire que les couinements que j'ai entendus dans le dortoir du Lion, c'était...  
-T'as tout compris.  
Je regarda le Verseau, longtemps. Très longtemps.  
A un moment il dut le sentir puisqu'il leva enfin les yeux vers moi.  
-Quoi encore ?  
-Tu fais quoi ce soir ?  
-Dehors.  
Pour mon salut, je lui obéis sans discuter. ( _T'as pas pu t'en empêcher)_ Ben quoi, je risquais rien de demander. ( _A part peut-être finir transformée en esquimau_.)  
Je me retrouva en face du douzième dortoir, quand un mauvais pressentiment me prit. Je frappa à la porte, qui s'ouvrit sur Shura.  
-Bah qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?, lui ai-je demandé.  
-Je fais une partie avec Aphro et DM, ça t'intéresse ?  
( _3..2...1._ )  
- **Aaaaaaaaaah !**  
Je refis le chemin dans l'autre sens en gueulant comme un putois. Mais dans quoi suis-je encore tombée ? Si je me suis barrée de chez moi, c'était justement pour ne pas tenir la chandelle. Alors c'est pas avec eux que je vais le faire.  
Je m'arrêta à bout de souffle, et je remarqua que j'étais revenu au dortoir du Taureau. Au moins avec lui je ne risquais rien.  
J'ouvris une porte au hasard pour essayer de trouver le mastodonte, mais ce que je vis me laissa presque aveugle.  
Bon d'accord. Que Mû et Rhada couchent avec un Gémeau chacun, c'est normal. Que Milo le fasse avec Aiolia, c'est original mais pourquoi pas. Que la Balance et le Sagittaire soient ensemble parce que l'auteure ne savait pas avec qui les mettre, c'est normal. Que Camus se retrouve tout seul, c'est dommage mais c'est normal. Et enfin que Shura joue au strip poker avec le duo de fruits de mer, c'est dégueu' mais ça passe.  
Mais ça... ( _Euh excuse-moi_ ) Quoi encore ? ( _C'est moi ou j'ai comme l'impression que cette histoire devient du..._ )  
 **-YAOI !**  
 **Boum.**

( **PDV auteu** r)

-Alhena, tu m'entends ? Par pitié, reviens parmi nous. S'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, ta mère va m'arracher les yeux.  
-Si tu vois le puits de l'Enfer ne saute pas dedans.  
La jeune fille reprit enfin connaissance.  
-Gné ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
Shaka s'avança :  
-On t'a trouvée inconsciente dans le deuxième dortoir.  
Alhena, qui avait l'air d'avoir retrouvé ses esprits, recula soudain.  
- **Ne m'approchez pas bande de pervers !**  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive tout à coup ?, lui demanda Shion.  
-Je vous ai tous vus en train de batifoler comme au premier jour de printemps.  
Saga s'avança à son tour :  
-Tu as rêvé.  
-C'est ça, et Milo a un cerveau.  
-Hé !  
Le Gémeaux en titre soupira.  
-Tu as fait une crise de somnambulisme.  
-C'est vrai ce mensonge ?  
-Puisque je te le dis.  
Soudain les jambes d'Alhena se dérobèrent, mais elle fut vite rattrapée par le deuxième Gémeaux, qui décida de l'amener au troisième dortoir pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. C'est ce moment que choisit Aldébaran pour s'approcher de Shaka et lui murmurer à l'oreille :  
-Tu crois qu'il faudra lui dire la vérité ?  
La Vierge reporta son attention sur la jeune fille.  
-Mais c'est bizarre, je sais pas du tout d'où me vient l'idée de voir Shaka en train de faire du rodéo avec Aldébaran.  
La Vierge fixa à nouveau le Taureau, les yeux toujours fermés.  
-Saches mon ami, qu'il y a des vérités qu'il vaut mieux laisser dans l'ombre.

* * *

 **Délire d'une schizophrène**

Auteure **:** Bon si vous me chercher je serais cacher chez Rhada pour écrire le prochain chapitre.

Alhena **:** Deux secondes, c'est quoi cette merde ?

Grigris **:** _On a pas signé pour du yaoi._

Auteure qui est déjà très loin **:** Paragraphe douze.

Alhena vérifie et trouve une ligne écrit en tout petit.

Alh **:** Mais comment veux tu qu'on lise ça

Gri **:** _Même le glaçon pourrait pas le lire._

Alh & Gri **: Reviens ici sale arnaqueuse.**

* * *

 **Merci à Ryoka pour la correction.**


	4. 4 Yo-kaï, pokémon et chevalier

****Crédit:**** **Tout les chevaliers appartiennent à KURUMADA, sauf Alhena qui est à moi.**

 **Pokémon appartiens à Nintendo et au grand, au sublime** **Satoshi Tajiri.**

 **Les Yo-kaï appartiens à** **Noriyuki Konishi** **.**

 ** **Ryuka Nemuri**** **: Merci pour ta reviews, ça me fais plaisir si ça te fais rire. Merci infiniment pour m'avoir mis dans tes favoris et je m'excuse pour l'attende de ce chapitre. Mais comme tu vas pouvoir le remarquer mon esprit tordu a réussi a mélanger Saint Seiya avec un univers complètement déférant est le chapitre est beaucoup plus long que prévu.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Yo-kaï, Pokemons et Chevaliers.**

( _Un éléphant d'Afrique, ça trompe, ça trompe._ )  
Arrête.  
( _Un éléphant d'Afrique, ça trompe énormém..._ )  
Mais tu vas la fermer ?  
( _Quoi ? Il faut bien que je m'occupe, ça fait une heure qu'on tourne en rond dans cette forêt._ )  
Si t'arrêtais de chanter, je pourrais peut-être me concentrer sur le chemin. ( _Dis aussi que c'est de ma faute si on est perdues ! Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a accepté de passer l'épreuve._ )  
Si je ne l'avais pas acceptée, Milo aurait continué de nous coller aux fesses.

...  
( _Bon et si on arrêtait de nous geuler dessus et qu'on expliquait aux lecteurs ce que l'on fait dans une forêt au milieu de la nuit ?_ )  
Tu as raison.  
( _Merci_ )  
Pour une fois.  
( _Je t'ai entendue_.)  
Commençons par le début.  
( _Non par la fin_ )  
Grigris commences pas. Bon où j'en étais déjà ? Ah oui ! Tout avait commencé pendant l'heure du repas et comme la dernière fois, je m'étais mise à la table des golds.  
-Une épreuve de courage ?, me suis-je exclamée.  
-Oui, me répondit Milo. C'est une épreuve que les nouveaux peuvent passer s'ils le veulent. Ça se passe dans une forêt près d'ici, on dit qu'un fantôme se promène la nuit, pour chercher les âmes perdues et les dévorer.  
-Et il y en a beaucoup ici qui ont accepté de la passer ?, ai-je demandé, pas du tout effrayée.  
-Il n'y a que Seiya qui a été assez bête pour le faire, me répondit Saga.

Vu la tête que faisaient Milo et Kanon qui était assis à côté de son frère, j'eus un doute.  
J'avais donc refusé. Mais le problème, et Camus peut vous le confirmer, c'est que quand Milo a une idée derrière la tête, il s'y accrochait comme le ferait son signe avec ses pinces. Et après cent-quarante-huit suppliques et une presque noyade dans les toilettes puisqu'il était apparu dans ceux des filles, je fus obligée d'accepter. Et c'est comme ça que l'on s'est retrouvées au milieu de la forêt.  
( _Que TU t'es perdue, moi je suis là parce que je suis obligée_ )  
Tu vas pas recommencer avec ç...  
~A manger~  
Euh, pourquoi tu me demandes à manger avec cette voix bizarre ?  
( _C'était pas moi_.)  
~A manger~  
Grigris arrête, tu commences à me foutre la trouille.  
( _Mais puisque je te dis que c'est pas moi_.)  
Alors, c'était qui ?  
( _Ou quoi_ )  
Tu crois que c'est le...  
~A manger, à manger, à manger !~  
- **Fantôme !**  
( _ **Fuyons !**_ )  
Je pris mes jambes à mon cou sans demander mon reste.  
( _Là regarde, il y a une trouée dans les buissons._ )  
Je me faufila à l'intérieur et cinq minutes plus tard, je ressortis de l'autre côté.  
( _On est où_ ?)  
En me retournant, je vis qu'on avait quitté la forêt, et que l'on était maintenant dans une petite clairière.  
( _Eh regarde au pied du grand arbre, il y a une de ces machines qui fait tomber une surprise si on lui donne une pièce_.)  
~A manger~  
-Et on dirait que la voix vient de là.  
( _Si tu lui donnais une pièce peut-être qu'il nous laissera tranquille, et... **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Arrête de lui donner des coups de pieds !**_ **)**  
-Quoi ? Tu crois que je vais gaspiller deux euro pour ça ?  
Et à force de frapper la machine, une boule sortit d'une petite fente, une boule qui ressemblait étrangement à une...  
- **Pokéball** !  
( _Une quoi ?_ )  
Mais si, tu sais dans Pokemon !  
( ** _Ah oui, ce dessin animé pour gamins_**...)  
- **Ce n'est pas que pour les gamins !**  
( _Si tu le dis. Bon, tu l'ouvres ou pas ?)_  
J'essaya de l'ouvrir et au bout de deux minutes je réussis enfin. Une fumée s'échappa et une lumière éblouissante apparut. Quand celle-ci s'éteignit je vis apparaître le fantôme.  
-Bien le bonjour, mon nom est Whisper, pour vous servir.  
( _Euh c'est quoi ça ?_ )  
-Je suis un Yo-kaï.  
( _Et il peut m'entendre en plus ?_ )  
-Bien sûr, puisque les Yo-kaï sont aussi des esprits, et... Mais reviens ici !  
J'avais tourné les talons pour me diriger vers les dortoirs.  
-Désolée Casper mais...  
-Whisper.  
-Si tu veux, mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi. Le jour se lève, les cours commencent dans une heure à peine et c'est la troisième nuit que je ne dors pas. Alors salut.  
-Désolé de te décevoir, mais tu m'as libéré alors je suis obligé de rester avec toi.  
-Écoute, si tu cherches un maître, je suis sûre que Shaka accepterait de prendre un fantôme comme animal de compagnie, sur ce à plus.  
Je quitta la forêt et me dirigea vers le troisième dortoir, pour un repos bien mérité. Mais c'était sans compter sur mes deux colocataires.  
 **-Sale psychopathe !**  
 **-Sale traître !**  
 **-Tu peux parler sale assassin.**  
Eh allez, c'est reparti.  
-Je suis sûr que c'est de la faute d'un Yo-kaï.  
Je sursauta tout en me retournant :  
-Whisper ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?!  
-Je suis là pour t'aider. Tiens, avec ça tu pourras voir les Yo-kaï.  
Il fit apparaître une drôle de montre à mon poignet.  
-Mais qu'st-ce que... Enlève-moi ça, j'ai passé l'âge de ces enfantillages.  
-Tu dis ça mais tu dors encore avec ça.  
Il me montra une peluche qui ne m'était pas inconnue.  
-Rends-moi mon Pikachu.  
-Arrête de faire l'enfant, et dirige ta Yo-kaï watch sur ces deux crétins.  
Je lui obéis en boudant et dirigea la drôle de montre vers les deux frères. Un faisceau de lumière en sortit, et fit apparaître une forme étrange entre les Gémeaux, visqueuse et violette.  
-Un Grotadmorv ! Aïe ! Mais pourquoi tu me frappes ?  
-Ceci est un Yo-kaï.  
-Ça ressemble plus à un Grotadmorv féminin si tu veux mon avis.  
-C'est Lulugubre. Sa présence amène les personnes aux alentours à se disputer.  
-Et comment on fait pour s'en débarasser ?  
( _Laisse-moi faire. Eh toi, la crotte de nez géante, tu peux dégager s'il te plaît ?_ )  
-Il y a une trop sale ambiance ici, je m'en vais.  
Mais même après le départ du Yo-kaï les deux frères se disputaient toujours.  
-Passons au plan B.  
-Le plan B ?  
-Oui, B comme Boum.  
Je pris les deux têtes et les entrechoqua avec force, ce qui fit perdre connaissance aux jumeaux.  
-Quoi ?, ai-je demandé en voyant la tête choquée de Whisper.  
-Ça fait peur.  
( _On s'y fait à la longue._ )  
Je regarda la pendule accroché au mur. Encore environ quarante-cinq minutes avant le début des cours. Je me dirigea vers l'ancienne chambre de Saga, qui était maintenant mienne, pour faire une petite sieste. Mais à peine ouvris-je la porte que le plafond s'écroula et après cinq minutes de toux dû à la poussière, je vis Aiolia se relever des décombres.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que ?...  
-Je l'aurais la prochaine fois.  
Puis il repartit sans faire attention à moi. Je me sentis obligée de le suivre. Car s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, Aioros allait piquer une crise. Et si Aioros piquait une crise, Dohkô allait en piquez une aussi, et vu le nombre d'armes que possède l'armure de la Balance je n'avais pas envie de voir ça.  
Bref. Je suivis donc Simba jusqu'au carrefour à l'extérieur de l'établissement, où il se positionna au centre. Un camion arriva sur lui et il lui envoya plusieurs coups de poings.  
-Par la fureur du lionceau !  
-Vite, il faut le sauver !  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est pas un camion qui va faire mal à un Chevalier d'O...  
Mais le camion le percuta et l'envoya bouler au loin.  
-Ok j'ai rien dit.  
 _(Et une fois de plus Aiolia s'envole vers d'autres cieux !_ )  
Une fois le camion passé, je vis un petit chat rouge et blanc, avec deux queues au bout desquelles brûlaient une flamme bleue.  
-C'est Jibanyan. Il est mort écrasé par une voiture en traversant la rue. Depuis, il hante l'intersection et possède les gens pour les obliger à traverser la rue sans attendre le signal. Tout cela dans le but de s'entraîner à devenir un chat qui ne peut plus se faire écraser par une voiture.  
Je fis demi-tour, commençant à en avoir marre de ses bêtises. En chemin, je croisa Shaka qui m'enlaça.  
-Déesse Lakshmi.  
Puis il me lâcha et leva ses yeux au ciel, pour fixer un avion volant au loin.  
-Oh, un éléphant bleu qui vole !  
(J _e sais pas ce qu'il a fumé, mais c'est de la bonne !_ )

-Utilise ta Yo-kaï watch, me conseilla Whisper.

C'est ce que je fis et une sorte de nuage jaune apparut.  
-C'est Jojojoyeux. IL rend les gens heureux et insouciants.  
C'est à ce moment que j'entendis la sonnerie qui annonçait le début des cours.  
-Par le string d'Athéna ! Je vais être en retard !  
Laissant Shaka à son plane, je me précipita à toute vitesse vers mon premier cours de la journée qui était sport. Et j'avais entendu dire que Deutéros était très pointilleux quant à la ponctualité et la motivation de ses élèves. Une fois arrivée, Milo me sauta dessus, en toute amitié bien sûr.  
-Alhena, au secours, ils ont tous pété les plombs !  
En effet. Dm se prenait pour un caïd, enfin plus que d'habitude. Aphro ressemblait de plus en plus à un poisson globe à force de bouffer des sucreries et Camus pétait littéralement le feu.  
-Je suis sûr que c'est de la faute d'un Yo-kaï.  
-Mais non, pourquoi veux-tu toujours que ce soit de la faute d'un Yo-kaï ?  
-Et ça, c'est quoi ?  
-De **quoiiiiii ?!**  
La Yo-kaï watch avait révélé non pas un, mais trois Yo-kaï. Le premier, à côté de Dm, était un lézard avec une coupe banane qui ressemblait à un Kécleon.  
-Lui, c'est Loubarbare. Il a la capacité de faire ressortir l'impolitesse des personnes qu'il possède, les changeant en délinquants.  
Le deuxième, à côté de Aphro, était un petit papy.  
-C'est Granpapiti. Il donne faim à ceux qu'il croise.  
Et le troisième à côté de Camus, était un petit lion à la crinière de feu qui ressemblait à un Némélios miniature.  
-C'est Feulion. Il gêne les gens en les rendant très motivés et en les faisant travailler dur. Toutefois, les personnes sous son influence risquent de se laisser emporter, et inconsciemment blesser les sentiments des autres.  
-Une deux, une deux ! Allez bande de mollassons du nerf ! Aphro, arrête de te goinfrer, tu ressembles à un poisson globe.  
-Méchant, chouina le poisson.  
Puis le Verseau partit comme une fusée. Je m'approcha de Deutéros, qui avait l'air complètement largué.  
-Dis Deutéros.  
-Euh oui ?  
-Tu sais si ton frère a gardé l'adresse de Hadès ? J'aurai pu demander à Saga ou même à Kanon l'adresse de Poséidon, mais je les ai tous les deux assomés.  
-Euh... Oui, pourquoi ?  
-Parce que je me demande si j'aurais pas mieux fait de m'inscrire là-bas.

Moralité de l'histoire : si un jour vous êtes perdus en forêt et que vous trouvez un distributeur de surprises au pied d'un arbre centenaire... Faites demi-tour tout de suite, surtout si vous fréquentez des Chevaliers.

* * *

 ** **Délire d'une schizophrène****

 ** **Alh**** **:** Je m'ennuies **.**

 ** **Gris**** **:** _C'est une grande première, d'habitude tu te plein toujours à cause des golds_ ** _._**

 **Alh : **justement c'est trop calme sans eux.

 ** **Gris**** **:** C _'est vrai ça, ou il sons ?_

 ** **Alh**** **:** Deutéros a pris un mois de vacance et il est reparti sur son volcan. Dm est en prison pour avoir taguer un mur et Shaka est suspecter d'avoir pris des substances dangereuse. Aiolia, Aphro, les jumeaux etCamus sons à l'hôpital.

 ** **Gris**** **:** _A bon ! Pour quoi ?_

 ** **Alh**** **:** Aiolia pour fracture, Aphro pour indigestion et crise de foi , les jumeaux son dans le coma et Camus pour crise cardiaque.

 ** **Gris**** **:** _Le pauvre il n'a pas l'habitude de courir comme ça_.

 ** **L'auteure**** **: Quoi ?! Mais comment je vais faire pour le prochain chapitre ?**

 ** **Gris**** **:** tu peux toujours prendre Seiya et les autre.

 ** **Seiya**** **:** Youpi en va enfin apparaître.

 ** **L'auteure qui prend un bazooka et le pointe sur Seiya**** **: Casse toi de ma fic.**


	5. Esprits êtes vous là ?

******Crédit:****** ** **Tout les chevaliers appartiennent à KURUMADA, sauf Alhena qui est à moi.****

 ** **Ryoka**** **: merci pour ta revew. Non je n'ai pas essayé de te tuez et oui Alhena est une étoile de la constellation des gémeaux et je suis contente que tu l'est remarquer. Mais pour quoi tu boude ? J'aime bien aussi les verseau, surtout un * bave en pensant à lui* et pour le coup de Shaka qui plane j'avoue que c'est la série abrégé qui m'a donner l'idée**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5:**  
 **Esprits êtes vous là.**

- **Meeeeeeerdeee !**  
( _Ton langage)_  
Grigris c'est pas le moment. Çà se voit peut-être pas, mais là je suis en train de courir pour sauver ma peau !  
( _Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? Et pourquoi tu es poursuivie par Saga, Kanon et Rhadamanthe qui t'envoient leurs attaques_ ?)  
C'est pas de ma faute. Je pouvais pas savoir.  
( _Et si tu me disais ce qu'il s'est passé au lieu de dire n'importe quoi ?_ )  
Çà s'est passé il y a une heure, en sortant du cours de géo d'Albafica. Je me baladais sur l'avenue, le coeur ouvert à l'inconnu... J'avais envie de dire bonjour à n'importe qui. N'importe qui, ce fut Rhadamanthe. Je lui ai bien sûr demandé ce qu'il faisait là, et il m'a dit qu'il cherchait quelqu'un. Alors je lui ai demandé de me suivre, et en chemin on a croisé Kanon. Comme je voyais qu'ils hésitaient, j'ai mis une grande tape dans le dos de Rhada, ce qui l'envoya embrasser Kanon sur la bouche. Et là, c'est le drame.  
( _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_ )  
Saga est arrivé et il a tout vu.  
(Et il n'a pas supporté de voir son frère avec le juge.)  
Oui mais pas pour la raison que tu penses.  
( _C'est-à-dire ?_ )  
Saga et Rhada sont ensemble.  
( _Mais je croyais que Saga était avec Mû et que Kanon était avec le spectre ?_ )  
C'est ce que je pensais aussi depuis cette fameuse nuit, mais c'est tout le contraire.  
( _Il manquerait plus que le Bélier l'apprenne_ )  
Parle pas de malheur.  
Heureusement pour moi, je croisa Dohkô.  
-Dohkô, il faut que tu m'aides.  
Puis je vis qu'il tenait un seau et un balai :  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ça ?  
-Ben, vu que je suis quasiment le seul Chevalier de la Balance, l'auteure m'a donné le poste de concierge.  
-Et Genbu ? Je l'aimais bien moi.  
-Quand il a appris qu'il redeviendrait un simple élève, il s'est barré.  
-Il n'a pas été con. Mais quand même, je compatis pour toi.  
-Bah c'est toujours mieux que de faire du cosplay de Star Wars. Bref, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
J'allais lui répondre quand j'entendis une explosion derrière moi.  
-Ok je vois. Si tu veux tu peux te cacher dans le placard à balais, et je dirais que je ne t'ai pas vue.

J'embrassa Dohkô pour le remercier, sur la joue pas sur la bouche. Je m'enferma donc dans le placard, à double tour. Quand j'entendis des pas s'éloigner de ma cachette, je poussa un soupir.  
-~Bonjour~  
-Hein ?  
Je tourna ma tête des deux côtés, mais je ne vis personne.  
-Si c'est encore Casper qui vient me faire chier, je te jure que...  
( _Regarde en face_ )  
Une forte lumière apparut, et je les vis. Les treize Pandora Box d'or.  
( _Euh t'es sûre que tu sais compter ? Normalement, il n'y en a que douze._ )  
Il y a celle du Serpentaire.  
( _C'est pas une argent ?_ )  
Si, mais à l'origine le Serpentaire faisait partie du Zodiaque, alors c'est logique qu'elle existe aussi en armure d'or. Et de toute façon, elle apparaît dans Next Dimension.  
Je m'approcha de la treizième armure, et quand mes doigts la frôlèrent, j'entendis à nouveau la voix :  
-~Je t'attendais~  
L'armure se mit à briller, et tout devint blanc.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, je remarqua que je n'étais plus dans le placard, mais à l'extérieur, et que des poissons volaient dans le ciel au milieu des planètes.  
-Je sais pas ce qu'ils ont foutu dans les lasagnes, mais il n'y avait pas que du bœuf.  
- _Salut._  
Je me retourna et vit une personne qui me ressemblait, sauf qu'elle avait les cheveux noirs.  
-Grigris ? Mais comment ?  
- _Tu es dans le monde des esprits._  
- **Je suis morte ?!** Aïe, pourquoi tu me frappes ?  
- _L'armure nous a transportée dans son monde, et..._  
-Au secours !  
Un poulpe géant apparut et se cacha derrière moi. Ce qui était assez comique, vu que le machin faisait plus de trois mètres de haut. Une femme arriva peu après lui. Elle avait les cheveux verts, et portait une robe rose. Et elle portait dans ses mains une chaîne, au bout de laquelle était accrochée un boulet de dix tonnes :  
- **T'as voulu me manger, mais maintenant c'est mon boulet que tu vas bouffer !**  
Puis elle envoya son boulet sur le poulpe, qui je vous le rappelle, était toujours derrière moi. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva ; le boulet nous envoya valdinguer au loin tous les deux.  
-La vache, c'était qui cette folle ?, ai-je demandé au calamar après un atterrissage forcé.  
-C'était Andromède.  
-Quoi ?! L'armure de la chochot.. Euh de Shun ?  
-Justement. Andromède adore se battre, et Shun l'énerve parce que lui c'est tout le contraire.  
-En même temps je la comprend.

Puis un ange aux cheveux de blé arriva, et me sauta au cou.  
-Maman.  
- **De quoi ?!**  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est Cygnus. Il prend tout le monde pour sa mère. Au fait je me suis pas présenté, moi c'est Kraken.  
-Que fait l'esprit d'une écaille de Poséidon ici ?  
-Je suis venu rendre visite à quelqu'un.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Kraken ?, fit une voix.  
-Bonjour à toi aussi Aquarius.  
Je resta scotchée devant Aqua, puis tourna la tête vers Kraken.  
-Fille ou garçon ?  
-Fille.  
-Bon ben tant pis j'ai viré ma cuti. *

Aqua ressemblait à Camus, sauf qu'elle avait les cheveux rouge sang.  
-Maman.  
Tiens, je l'avais presque oublié celui-là.  
-Et comment on fait pour se débarrasser de cette chose ?  
-Aucune idée, me répondit Aqua. Une fois que le canard jette son dévolu sur quelqu'un, ça peut durer longtemps.  
Je compte pas attendre jusque-là.  
-Eh, petit.  
-Maman ?  
- **Par l'attaque du coup de pied aux fesses** !  
Cygnus décolla aussi gracieusement que l'oiseau qu'il représentait, et retomba sur Grigris qui venait vers nous.  
- _Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce que... ?_  
-Maman !  
- _Ecoute petit, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont mis dans ton biberon, mais je suis pas ta mère, alors **dégage !**_  
Elle lui donna un second coup de pied et l'envoya voler au loin.  
- _Eh Alh, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé._  
Je reporta mon attention sur Grigris, qui tenait un gamin aux cheveux gris par le col, suivi par un second qui lui ressemblait beaucoup, sauf qu'il avait les cheveux bleus.  
-Lâche-moi.  
-Laisse mon frère tranquille.  
- _Alh, je te présente Gémi et Mini._  
-Mais alors, ce sont...  
- _Tout juste, Auguste. Ce sont les esprits des Gémeaux. Et regarde celui-là, il ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un ?_  
Elle me montra le gamin qu'elle tenait.  
-Mais oui je le reconnais ! C'est lui qui a fait péter les plombs à Saga.  
-Oups, je suis démasqué.  
-Alors si je comprends bien, c'est à cause de toi qu'on prend les Gémeaux pour des psychopates de service ?  
-Euh désolé ?  
-Tu sais où tu peux te les mettre tes excuses ?!  
Puis je l'envoya de toutes mes forces dans la même direction que Cygnus.  
- _Et c'est un home run !_  
-Grand frère, reviens !  
Le deuxième gémeau courut pour aller rejoindre son frère.  
- _En même temps, si tous les Gémeaux se comportent comme des malades..._  
-Grigris ne commence pas, et trouve plutôt un moyen de nous sortir d'ici.  
- _Justement, quelqu'un veut te voir._  
Une silhouette apparut. Si grande qu'à côté, Kraken passerait pour une formie.  
-Par le slip de bain de Poséidon, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce machin ?  
-J **e suis...**  
-Euh baisse un peu le volume.  
-Oups désolé. Je suis l'âme d'or du Serpentaire, et je te cherchais.  
-C'est pas moi j'ai rien fait, me suis-je exclamée par sécurité.  
-N'aie pas peur, je te cherchais car je t'attendais.  
-Plaît-il ?  
-Veux-tu devenir ma porteuse ?  
Je réfléchis à sa proposition. Bon, avec tous ces crétins dorés, avoir une armure d'Or pourrait m'être utile. Surtout que deux d'entre eux plus un spectre veulent me faire la peau.  
-D'accord Hector, j'accepte ta proposition.  
-Bien, si tu as besoin de moi n'hésite pas à m'appeler.  
Une forte lumière m'entoura à nouveau, et tout redevint blanc.

.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, j'étais à nouveau dans le placard. J'en sortis tout en vérifiant les alentours. Personne. Je me précipita vers la salle de mon prochain cours, mais je me pris un mur invisible en pleine poire.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ... ?  
Puis Mû apparut devant moi. Avec sur son visage un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon pour moi.

Je fis demi-tour, mais le chemin était gardé par les frères Pif et Paf, avec la Wyverne en chien de garde.  
-Vous croyez m'avoir, mais j'ai une petite surprise pour vous, me suis-je exclamée. Viens à moi, Serpentaire !  
Aucune réponse.  
-Euh Serpentaire ?  
-~Je ne suis pas là pour le moment, mais vous pouvez laisser un message après le bip sonore. Biiip.~  
-C'est quoi cette arnaque ? Tu avais dit que si j'avais besoin de toi, je pouvais t'appeler !  
-~Oui mais faut pas déconner non plus. Trois Chevaliers d'Or plus un Spectre, moi aussi j'ai des limites. Mais je suis ravie de t'avoir connue. ~  
-La sale boîte de conserve.  
Saga, qui avait viré au gris, s'approcha de moi, et je regretta d'avoir envoyé l'autre sur orbite.  
-Tu as une dernière volonté à formuler ?  
-Non, rien de rien. Non, je ne regrette rien...  
- **Galaxian explosion ! (x2)**  
 **-Greatest Caution !**  
 **-Starlight Extinction !**  
 **-Meeeeeerde !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Merci a Ryoka pour la correction.**

* * *

*Je l'avoues j'ai emprunter cette vanne à la série abrégé qui ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche aucun centime, aucun yens et aucune cacahuètes à faire de la pub.

* * *

 **Délire d'une schizophrène**.

Dans un petit appartement au troisième étage, une jeune fille à l'esprit tordu était en très décrire sur son ordinateur. Quand soudain

 **Alh** : **Aaaaaaaaaaah _Boum_ ** .

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

La jeune fille regarda le plafond et vis la tête de son voisin de dessus à travers le trou qui était apparu.

 **Alh** :Aïe ils mon pas louper.

-Euh salut.

 **Alh** : Tien l'auteure justement je voulais te voir.

 **Auteure** : A bon pourquoi ?

 **Alh** : Je démissionne, j'en est mare de me faire trimbaler à droite et à gauche et de me faire tabasser.

 **Auteure** : Mais tu peux pas faire ça ?!

 **Alh** : Je vais me gêner.

 **Auteure** : Écoute si tu reste je te ferais rencontrer le chevalier de tes rêve au prochaine chapitre.

 **Alh** : C'est vrai ?

 **Auteure** : Promit.

 **Alh** : Attention pas de coup fourré, j'en est mare de me faire arnaquer.

Puis Alh reparti laissant l'auteure tout seul en très de rigoler dans ça barbe.

 **Auteure** : C'est si facile de faire gober n'importe quoi de nos jour.


	6. 12 heurs pour un livre

****Crédit:**** Tout les chevaliers appartiennent à KURUMADA, sauf Alhena qui est à moi.

La série abrégé appartient a Statealchemiste.

 ** **Note de l'auteur**** **:** Ce chapitre est un hommage à ma sauce de la génialissime série abrégé de Saint Seiya. Je n'ai pas voulu voler l'œuvre ni faire un copier coller de l'histoire original. Alors pour ce qui dis que j'ai voler l'idée ou que ça s'éloigne trop, vous êtes prévenu.

 **Ryôka:** Merci pour ta review. Oui j'ai lu la fic "Le poète des petites poires" que je relis pour rigoler. Mais sur le moment, si j'ai choisi les lasagne c'est tout simplement que j'adore ce plat. Bonne lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre u peut spécial te plaira.

* * *

Zèbre.  
-Non.  
-Zéphyr.  
-Non.  
-Zero absolu.  
-Mais puisque je te dis qu'il n'y a pas de mot de passe.  
-Allez Aldé, sois pas vache et laisse-moi passer.  
-Je te dis que tu ne peux pas. Je viens de faire le ménage, et je n'ai pas envie que tu salisses tout.  
-Est-ce que je peux au moins lancer le début du chapitre ?  
-Tu peux au moins lancer le début du chapitre. Mais tu fais ça dehors.  
-Lancez le générique !  
( _Euh c'est une fic, pas une vidéo)_  
Oups, désolée.

 **Chapitre 6**  
 **12 Heures pour un livre.**

Tout avait commencé ce matin. J'étais descendue chercher le courrier, car les boîtes aux lettres se trouvent tout en bas des marches à cause du facteur qui en avait marre de les grimper tous les matins. ( _En même temps je le comprends_.) Bref. J'ouvris la boîte aux lettres des Gémeaux, et vit qu'il y avait un courrier à mon nom. Je l'ouvris.

 _Chère Alhena,_  
 _Il y a presque un mois, vous avez emprunté un livre à la bibliothèque, et le délai_  
 _d'emprunt touche à sa fin._  
 _Si vous ne rendez pas le livre d'ici douze heures, vous recevrez une amende._  
 _Cordialement, la bibliothécaire._

- **Naniiiii** ?  
( _Pas besoin de paniquer, tu n'as qu'à rendre le livre_.)  
Je veux bien, mais il y a un tout petit problème...  
( _Lequel ?_ )  
J'ai passé le livre à Saga.  
 _(T'as qu'à lui demander de te le rendre_.)  
C'est ça le problème; il est allé rendre visite à Camus au onzième.  
( _Alors au lieu de discuter, tu ferais bien de commencer à monter les marches. Si Seiya a pu le faire, alors pourquoi pas toi_?)  
Tu as raison, j'y cours.  
Et mon ascension des marches commença au dortoir du Bélier.  
( _C'est moi ou il y a une impression de déjà-vu_ ?)  
Tu te fais des idées.  
Puis je vis Kiki.  
-Salut Kiki ! Je peux passer ?  
-Tu pourras passer quand tu m'auras donné les cinquante euro que tu me dois...  
-Et pourquoi je te devrais de l'argent ?  
-Rappelle-toi de la dernière fois, quand tu t'es faite poursuivre par les Gémeaux, Rhadamanthe et mon maître.  
-Et alors ?  
-Qui est-ce qui a réussi à convaincre Mû de t'épargner ? Et de lui demander de dire à Kanon de faire de même ? Et de demander à celui-ci d'arrêter son frère qui allait t'envoyer dans une autre Dimension ? Et...  
-C'est bon, je vais te les donner tes cinquante euro.  
-Tu les as sur toi ?  
-Mais... Hé hé... Bien sûr, j'ai... **J'me casse !**  
J'allais atteindre la sortie, quand je me pris un mur invisible en pleine tronche.  
( _C'est bizarre mais là aussi j'ai une impression de déjà-vu_.)  
Grigris... Ferme ta put*** de gueule.  
Je vis Kiki qui me tendait la main.  
-Tiens, les voilà.  
Je lui donna un billet de cinquante.  
-Maintenant tu peux passer.

Et voilà comment je me retrouva en face du dortoir du Taureau, là où Aldé me bloquait le passage.  
-Écoutes, si tu ne me laisses pas passer, je vais finir par te couper les oreilles et la queue.  
( _Attention_.)  
Ne t'inquiètes pas, cette fic un rating T.  
( _Non, je veux dire : Attention à la vachette_ !)  
-Hein ?  
Je vis Aldé foncer sur moi, puis il m'envoya dans le décor.  
( _Olé_ !)  
-C'est la dernière fois que je bois une boisson avec un taureau comme logoooo !  
Je me pris un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept murs.  
( _Tiens il en a rajouté un_.)  
-Et voilà, faut que je recommence tout.  
-Oh, écrase... Non, attends !, me suis-je exclamée en me rendant compte de ma boulette.  
Aldé arrêta son pied à quelques millimètres de mon visage.  
-Si je te donne deux places pour le prochain concert de Francis Cabrel, tu me laisseras passer ?  
-D'accord, marché conclu.  
Je traversa enfin le dortoir du Taureau pour me diriger vers celui des Gémeaux. J'y croisa Kanon en train de boire une canette.  
-Salut Kanon. Tiens, il y a une lettre pour toi.  
-De la part de qui ?  
Je regarda le nom de l'expéditeur.  
-Sorrento.  
Le Gémeau cracha sa boisson.  
-Merde ! Je lui ai déjà dit que c'était fini entre nous ! Il n'a qu'à jouer de sa flûte avec Poséidon, puisqu'il le trouve si génial !  
( _Euh, c'est moi ou il y a un gros sous-entendu_ ?)  
Je sais pas, et je veux pas savoir.  
Je me précipita vers le dortoir suivant. Une fois en face de celui-ci, je tourna ma tête vers la grande horloge toute neuve et moderne de l'établissement.  
( _Plus que neuf heures_.)  
Ne dis pas ça ! Il faut rester positives, et se dire qu'il reste encore neuf heures !  
( _Peut-être mais c'est pas beaucoup_.)  
Je rentra, et une fois à l'intérieur je marcha sur quelque chose de mou.  
-Eh merde... Je crois que j'ai marché dedans.  
Je regarda à mes pieds, et vit un visage.  
-Faut vraiment que quelqu'un dise à DM que pour la déco, il a vraiment des goûts de chiottes.  
( _J'ai entendu dire que c'était Feng-Shui_.)  
-Bouh.  
- **Aaaaah !**  
J'envoya ma massue de cent tonnes dans la face du crétin qui avait eu la brillante idée de me faire peur.  
( _Où t'as trouvé ça_ ?)  
J'en ai toujours une sur moi.  
(J _e sais pas où tu la caches mais ça doit chatouiller_.)  
-Aïe !  
-DM ?!  
(En même temps, qui d'autre ?)  
-Mais t'es folle !  
-Ça t'apprendra à vouloir me faire peur !  
-Tu vas me le payer.  
-Oh, salut Aphrodite !  
-Hein ?  
Le cancer se retourna.  
- **C'était une diversion krabby !**  
Je pris mes jambes à mon cou pour aller voir Aiolia. Une fois sur place, je tomba sur Seiya.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Si l'auteur apprend que tu as fait une apparition, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.  
-Pourquoi personne ne m'aime ?  
Puis Aiolia arriva, et envoya son Lightning Plasma sur Seiya.  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Aiolia ?  
-Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'irrésistible envie de taper sur Seiya.  
( _Tu n'es pas le seul_ )  
Pégase se releva avec difficulté.  
-Il est comme ça depuis qu'on s'est échangé un verre lui et moi.  
-Quoi ? Mais... Pauvre nouille ! Tu sais bien qu'il ne tient pas l'alcool.  
Le Lion continua à envoyer ses attaques sur le pauvre bronze. Au bout d'une heure, je décida d'arrêter le spectacle, et envoya ma massue sur Aiolia pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Il s'encastra dans une des colonnes avant de tomber à terre.  
-Ouille, j'ai mal à la crinière... Faut vraiment que j'arrête l'alcool. Hé salut Alhena ! Quoi de neuf ?  
-Rien. Juste que t'étais complètement bourré et que t'as voulu tuer Seiya.  
-Et j'ai réussi ?  
Je pris le pouls de Seiya qui gisait à terre.  
-Non, il est toujours vivant.  
-Meeerde...  
-Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais je suis pressée. Alors à plus.  
Je quitta le dortoir du Lion. Dans le suivant, je vis Shaka qui dormait en position de lotus.  
( _Si on se fait pas remarquer, on pourra passer sans..._ )  
- **Salut Shaka !**  
( _Oh la c-_ )  
Shaka se leva.  
-Tremblez, vous qui avez osé...  
-Je suis de l'autre côté.  
-Oh pardon.  
Il se tourna vers moi.  
( _Peuh, couillon_.)  
-Tremblez, vous qui avez osé troubler ma méditation.  
-Arrête ton char, je sais que tu dormais.  
-Comment oses-tu ? Pour la peine je vais t'envoyer dans les six Mondes de la Méteps... De la Méseps...

 **Une heure plus tard**

-De la Métseps...  
-Bon, appelle-moi quand tu auras trouvé.  
Je le quitta puis me dirigea vers le dortoir de la Balance.  
( _Mais c'est pas celui du concierge ?_ )  
Mais au lieu de trouver Dohkô, je trouva Camus, en train de pousser un énorme bloc de glace avec un canard congelé à l'intérieur.  
-Euh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
Il se retourna, surpris.  
-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je ne suis pas en train de me débarasser du corps.  
-Je peux t'aider ?  
-Tu me demandes pas pourquoi j'ai congelé Hyôga ?  
-Tu sais, depuis le temps que j'ai envie de lui mettre une tannée...  
-Tu l'aimes vraiment pas...  
- **Il n'avait qu'à pas te buter, ce connard insensible et prétentieux !**  
-Et si tu venais pousser avec moi ?  
Je l'aida à déplacer le bloc , et au bout d'une heure, il glissa enfin dans les escaliers, direction le dortoir du dessous.  
-Maintenant, je dois aller tabasser Milo et Shura pour m'assurer de leur silence.  
-Attends, je cherche...  
Mais le Verseau était déjà parti. Tant pis, en route pour la suite.  
Je me dirigea vers le dortoir du Scorpion qui était désert.  
-Milo, t'es toujours vivant ? Ou Camus t'a congelé, toi aussi ?

Je n'eus aucune réponse.  
Soudain, je sentis quelque chose me toucher les fesses. En me retournant je vis Milo avec son sourire de sale gosse.  
-Oh toi, je vais te...  
Je pris mon téléphone et composa un numéro.  
-Eh, Camus ! Est-ce que je peux tuer Milo en lui infligeant d'ignobles tortures ?  
-Je suis la Vengeance. Je suis la Nuit. Je suis... Célibataire !  
-Je prends ça pour un oui.  
J'envoya mon pied en plein dans les parties du Scorpion et le pauvre se plia de douleur. Puis je partis vers ma prochaine destination, laissant Milo et son honneur brisé.

Le prochain dortoir, celui du Sagittaire, était vide. Mais je vis un mot accroché au mur :

 _Je ne suis pas là pour le moment, mais tous ceux qui veulent passer le peuvent._  
 _PS: Si vous me cherchez, je suis parti faire du baby-sitting._

Je me mis à pleurer.  
(Mais pourquoi t'es triste ?)  
Je ne suis pas triste, je pleure de rire. T'imagine Ayoros garder un gamin ?  
Au bout d'une heure de fou rire, je me dirigea vers le dortoir de Shura. Je me mis à fredonner, mais je fus coupée dans mon élan par un Excalibur évité de justesse.  
-Mais ça va pas ?! Ca a failli finir en queue de poisson, et je vais finir chèvre si ça continue !  
-Oups, désolé. J'étais en train de couper la poire en deux pour le gâteau.  
-Pourquoi tu fais un gâteau ?  
-Pour me pardonner auprès d'Aiolia d'avoir tué son frère.  
On entendit un cri plus bas :  
-Tu sais où tu peux te le foutre ton gâteau ?!  
( _Eh ben, c'est pas gagné_.)  
-Tu veux m'aider ? Tu auras droit à une part.  
Qu'est-ce que je ferai pas pour avoir droit à un gâteau...  
Une heure plus tard, je me dirigea vers le dortoir du Verseau, avec ma part dans la main. Je vis Camus qui m'attendait.  
-Interro surprise ?  
-Hein ?!  
-Si tu veux passer, il te faut répondre à cette question : Qu'est-ce que le zéro absolu ?  
-C'est euh... Je sais pas, moi ! L'auteur qui écrit cette fic !  
-Oh, ma mère avait raison. Vouloir enseigner, c'est vraiment aller se faire maître...  
Il me laissa tout de même rentrer ( _Puisque tu l'as aidé à se débarrasser de Hyôga_...). Et l'on discuta. J'appris que Saga était au treizième dortoir. Puis au bout d'un moment, je vis à la pendule qu'il ne me restait plus qu'une heure pour rendre le livre. ( _Ça passe vite_ )  
-Bon, désolée mais je suis pressée. Mais j'aurais une petite question avant que je m'en aille !  
-Je t'écoute.  
-C'est vrai que ton armure a été dessinée par un gosse de huit ans ?  
- **Par l'exécution de l'Aurore** !  
Je partis à toute vitesse ( _caractériel_ )  
J'arriva au dortoir du poisson.  
-Coucou c'est moooiii !  
-Aphro ?! Pourquoi t'es déguisé en... T'es déguisé en quoi en fait ?  
-En homme masqué de Sailor Moon.  
-Et pourquoi ?  
-Parce que je voulais voir si ça m'allait.  
-Et en vrai ?  
-J'ai perdu un pari contre Angie et Shura.

Je quitta le dortoir d'Aphro pour enfin arriver au treizième temple, où je vis Saga.  
-Saga, faut que tu me rendes le livre que je t'ai passé !  
-Bien sûr. Il est sur la petite table, là-bas.  
-Merci. Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à devenir maléfique quand j'aurai le dos tourné. Tu le fais à chaque fois, c'est énervant !  
-Je me dirigea vers le livre, quand j'eus un mauvais pressentiment. Je me retourna.  
-Quoi ?, me demanda Saga.  
-Non rien.  
Je repris mon chemin, puis mon mauvais pressentiment me reprit. Je me retourna de nouveau.  
-Bon, ça devient lourd là.  
-Fais gaffe, j't'ai à l'œil.  
Je pris le livre et j'allais repartir, quand soudain...  
- **Galaxian Explosion !**  
Je fus propulsée hors du temple par le toit.  
- **Pourquoi c'est cette scène que l'auteure recycle ?!**  
J'atterris dans un autre bâtiment en m'écrasant lourdement sur le sol.  
-Ils peuvent pas mettre de la moquette au lieu du marbre ?  
-Bonjour.  
En me relevant, je vis Saori.  
-Athéna ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?!  
-Je remplace la bibliothécaire ! Il faut bien que je gagne de l'argent pour pouvoir réparer les dégâts produits par les Chevaliers !  
( _Elle n'est pas riche normalement_ ?)  
-Je suis venue pour rendre un livre.  
Elle pianota sur son ordinateur.  
-Ah oui, je vois. Vous avez vingt secondes de retard. Vous devez payer vingt euro d'amende.  
-Mais...  
-Payables tout de suite.  
-Mais...  
-Et sans discuter.  
De colère, je pris le livre et l'assomma avec.  
(J'y crois pas, tu viens d'assommer une déesse.)  
Et je n'ai aucun regret.  
(Au fait c'était quoi ton livre ? )  
Comment se débarrasser d'une Déesse pour les nuls. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai faim. Tu veux du poulet ?  
(Ouiii !)

* * *

Voila j'espère que ça vous plu. Je n'ai pas pus mettre toute les blagues que je voulais mais j'ai fait de mon mieux.

 **Merci à Ryôka pour la correction.**


	7. Le coupable est sur la liste

**Crédit:** Tout les chevaliers appartiennent à KURUMADA, sauf Alhena qui est à moi.

 **Ryôka:** Ne t'inquiète pas j'arrive. Laisse moi juste le temps de prendre de la dynamite pour détruire le mure des lamentations et je viens te sauver.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

 **La liste des coupables**

 **.**

 **.**

-Pas là, pas là non plus. Mais où elle est cette foutue liste ?

J'ouvris mon fourre-tout, qui était un gros coffre en bois, et balança tout ce qui ne m'intéressait pas.  
-Alhena, il est temps de... **Aaaah !**  
Je me retourna et vit Saga, ma massue encastrée dans le mur à quelques centimètres de son visage.  
-Oups désolée, je ne t'avais pas vu.  
-Je vois ça. C'est quoi ce bazar ?  
-Je cherche ma liste.  
-Ta liste de course ?  
-Mais non crétin, ma liste de...  
Je me tus. Si Saga, ou n'importe quel Or apprenait l'existence de cette liste, c'était la fin des haricots pour moi.  
-Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber, c'est pas grave.  
-Si tu le dis, mais tu devrais te dépêcher. On va être en retard en cours de français.  
Argh, le cours de français. La matière que je détestais le plus. Je me dépêcha de prendre mes affaires puis partit avec le Gémeau.  
Une fois arrivés à l'établissement, on aperçut un attroupement.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
-Aucune idée.  
Puis je vis Kanon, qui venait vers nous.  
-Eh, Kanon ! Tu sais ce qu'il se...  
-C'est toujours la même chose !  
-Gné ?  
-Je croyais que tu étais différente, mais tu es comme les autres. Tout le monde préfère mon frère !  
Puis il repartit en me bousculant.  
-Il a fumé chez Shaka ou quoi ?  
-Alhena, tu devrais venir voir ça !  
Je me dirigea vers Saga, et là je vis...  
- **Ma liste !**  
Je me précipita vers le tableau d'affichage où était accrochée ma liste, faisant un strike parmi les Chevaliers au passage.  
-Par le slip kangourou d'Hadès ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?  
De plus en l'examinant, je vis que c'était bien l'original.  
-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne voulais pas me le dire, fit Saga avec un grand sourire.  
-La ferme mister Hyde. Si je t'ai mis en premier et ton frère en second, c'est juste par solidarité gémellaire.  
J'arracha du tableau cette fameuse liste, qui était celle des Chevaliers classés par ordre de préférence. Si j'arrive à choper celui qui a fait ça, je ne sais pas ce que je lui ferais mais je le ferais. Je lui réserve un chien de ma chienne, la vengeance est un plat qui se... (On a compris)  
La sonnerie qui annonçait le début des cours retentit, et je suivis les autres sans faire attention à ce qui m'entourait.

J'étais en train de réfléchir à qui pourrait être le coupable, quand...  
-Na... Hena... **Alhena !**  
- **Quoiiiiii !** , me suis-je exclamée avec colère.  
Mais quand je vis qui m'appelait, je tomba presque de ma chaise. Devant moi se trouvait le plus beau, le plus magnifique, le plus charmant, le plus...  
( _C'est bon, tu vas pas nous faire tous les adjectifs_ !)  
Le Chevalier de mes rêves et accessoirement mon prof de français, Dégel.  
-Je t'ai posé une question.  
( _Vite, dis quelque chose_.)  
-Épouse-moi.  
( _Par tous les dieux, on l'a perdue_ !)  
-Tu feras une heure de colle.  
-Tout ce que tu veux, mon beau prince des glaces.  
( _Pitié, que quelqu'un la fasse taire_...)  
-Aïe ! Qui est l'abruti qui m'a lancé sa gomme ?  
(Merci.)

* * *

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de lui dire ça ?  
Je laissa tomber ma tête sur la table, ou plutôt dans mon assiette, puisqu'on était en train de manger.  
-Vois le bon côté des choses.  
Je releva ma tête recouverte de bouffe vers Aphrodite.  
-Ben oui, vu que tu es archi-nulle en français, tu pourras toujours lui demander de te faire des cours particuliers.  
-Tu sais que je t'embrasserais si je te trouvais à mon goût ?  
-Au fait, personne n'a vu Camus ?, demanda Milo.  
-C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas en cours.  
-Et moi j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de m'occuper des fesses congelées de l'autre glaçon ! Comme par exemple, trouver le [censuré] qui a osé me piquer ma liste, et l'accrocher pour que tout le monde la voie ! Et pour ça, il me faut un assistant. Milo.  
-Hein, pourquoi moi ? Je pourrais très bien être le coupable.  
-Pour cela il te faudrait un cerveau.  
-Pourquoi tout le monde pense que je suis l'abruti de service ?  
-Parce que tu l'es. Allez, viens.  
Je le pris par le col, et le traîna de force hors du réfectoire.

.

Nous commençâmes par les lieux du crime.  
-Sérieux Milo ?  
-Ben quoi ? Pour faire une enquête, il faut la tenue adéquate.  
-En se déguisant en Sherlock Holmes avec une pipe qui fait des bulles ?  
-Ben oui.

Je laissa Watson à son délire, et commença les recherches. D'abord, ranger la chambre, car avec le bordel que j'y ai mis, ça ne sera pas facile de trouver des indices. On se mit au travail et une heure plus tard, la chambre était nickel.  
-Là, des traces de pas !, s'écria Milo.  
Je me précipita vers l'indice.  
-Bien joué Milo.  
-Tu vois que ce costume est utile.  
Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre, car il se précipita sur Kanon qui venait d'arriver.  
-Ah ah ! Le coupable revient toujours sur les lieux du crime ! Tu étais où ce matin ?  
-Hein ?  
-Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre ! Tu avais une bonne raison de voler la liste, tu étais jaloux que ton frère soit premier. Et cette mèche de cheveux bleu que j'ai trouvée sur la scène du crime le prouve.  
-Premièrement Milo, j'habite ici alors c'est normal que tu trouves des cheveux à moi ou à mon frère. Et deuxièmement, si tu veux tout savoir, j'étais avec Mû jusqu'à ce matin.  
Je décida d'intervenir.  
-Il a raison, de plus les traces sont trop petites pour être les siennes.  
Milo bouda sa théorie qui tombait à l'eau. On laissa Kanon pour suivre les traces, qui nous menèrent jusqu'au onzième. Sur place, nous vîmes Camus, qui était en train de faire sa valise.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, lui demanda Milo.  
Le Verseau sursauta puis se retourna.  
-Euh, rien du tout, dit-il précipitamment.  
-Alors pourquoi tu fais ta valise ?, ai-je demandé à mon tour.  
-Je pars voir ma grand-mère qui est très malade.  
-Ah, ok., fit Milo. Alors on te laisse.  
Nous quittâmes le dortoir, mais les traces avaient disparu.  
-Flûte !, me suis-je exclamée.  
On resta plantés là, cherchant une solution. Soudain, Mû apparut.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous devriez être en cours à l'heure qu'il est.  
-On cherche celui qui a pris ma liste ce matin.  
-On a suivi les traces, mais elles s'arrêtent là, termina Milo.  
Mû se mit à réfléchir.  
-Je n'ai vu personne du côté du treizième ce matin. Mais si les traces s'arrêtent là, c'est que le coupable s'est peut-être téléporté.  
- **Mais oui, c'est ça !** , me suis-je écriée.  
-Plaît-il ?, firent mes deux interlocuteurs.  
-Je sais qui est le coupable ! Mû, tu peux me téléporter chez moi ?  
Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, j'apparus chez moi juste devant Shion.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que... ?  
- **Sale vieux bouc ! Je vais te transformer en côtelettes d'agneau !**  
-Je me précipita vers le Bélier, mais celui-ci se protégea avec un Crystal Wall que je pris en pleine face, une fois de plus.  
-Maintenant tu vas te calmer, et me dire ce qu'il se passe.  
-C'est toi qui a pris ma liste ce matin ?  
-Quelle liste ?  
-Celle-là, fis-je en lui montrant le bout de papier.  
Il me la prit des mains.  
-Voyons voir. Ce n'est pas Kanon, car je sais de source sûre qu'il était avec Mû cette nuit pour jouer à saute-mouton. Alors je parierais sur le quatre.  
Je lui repris la liste.  
-N'importe quoi, c'est pas du tout son genre de faire ça.  
-Justement, qui est assez malin et discret pour faire le coup sans être pris ?  
Je vis le nom du numéro quatre, et tout concordait. De plus, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu,il...  
-Oh, le sale fils de... **(1)** Tu peux me téléporter chez lui ?  
J'apparus dans le dortoir du coupable, où je ne vis personne. Mais j'aperçus un mot sur la table.

 _Ne me cherchez pas, je suis parti en voyage et je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais._

-Oh, espèce de... **Camuuuuuuus** !

 **Pendant ce temps, en Sibérie...**

- **Atchoum !**  
Le Chevalier des Glaces renifla.  
-Je crois que j'ai attrapé un rhume.

* * *

 **(1)** Ryôka si tu devine la suite, il y aura une surprise au prochain chapitre. Petit indice. c'est un nom d'oiseau mais se n'est pas vulgaire. Et merci pour la correction.

.

.

 **Et voici la fameuse liste.**

1 Saga / 2 Kanon ( Mes chevaliers spirituel.)

3 Dégel / 4 Camus ( car se son les plus beau. Surtout Dégel.)

5 Kardia / 6 Milo (Se son les préférer de Grigris. Plus c'est sadique plus elle aime.)

7 Albafica ( par ce qu'il est hyper beau et qu'il a la mort la plus classe.)

8 Deteros / 9 Aspros ( Surtout Deteros car il a sauver l'honneur des Gémeaux.)

10 Shion (toile perdue)

11 Manigoldo ( Par ce que je le trouve plus sympa que DM.)

12 Kiki (version oméga. Car je le trouve assez mignon en adulte et que ça ma fait Plaisir de le revoir.)


	8. Amour, vengeance et filature

**Crédit:** Tout les chevaliers appartiennent à KURUMADA, sauf Alhena qui est à moi.

 **Ryôka** **:** Voici un chapitre très spécial pour toi. Pour ma défense j'ai pris au sérieux ce que tu a écrit sur ton profil.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**  
 **Amour, vengeance et filature.**

.

-Non, non et non, ça ne marchera pas !  
Je chiffonna ma feuille puis la lança dans la corbeille pleine à ras-bords.  
( _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ )  
Je prépare ma vengeance.  
( _Et t'as pas mieux à faire ? Comme par exemple tes devoirs_.)  
Pas avant d'avoir donné une bonne leçon à ce type au balai coincé dans le c...  
Soudain, j'entendis la porte claquer.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?  
Je me leva de ma chaise et me dirigea vers le salon, où je vis Saga couché sur le canapé.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
-Radfrmmmm  
-Tu sais, je te comprendrais mieux si tu levais la tête du coussin.  
Le Gémeau leva la tête, et je vis qu'il avait les yeux rouges.  
-Oh pu-... Il est en train de passer du côté obscur de la force !  
( _Mais non, crétine. Tu vois bien qu'il est toujours bleu ! A mon avis, il a juste pleuré_.)  
Je m'assis au bord du canapé.  
-Allez, dis à tata Alhena ce qu'il t'arrive.  
-Tu te fous de moi là ?, renifla Saga.  
-Non tu me connais, ce n'est pas du tout mon genre.  
( _Menteuse._ )  
Le Chevalier renifla à nouveau.  
-Rhada m'a...  
-Oui ?  
-Rhada m'a quitté.  
Puis il m'enlaça et se remit à pleurer.  
 _(Et ça se dit Chevalier_.)  
Soudain, je sentis mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. Je décrocha.  
-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ?  
J'éloigna l'appareil de mon oreille.  
-CA FAIT VINGT MINUTES QUE JE SUIS A LA GARE, ET J'ATTENDS TOUJOURS QUE TU VIENNES ME CHERCHER !  
Merde, j'avais complètement oublié que c'était aujourd'hui que ma correspondante venait.  
( _T'as une correspondante_ ?)  
-Ok, j'arrive tout de suite.  
Je raccrocha, et regarda la fontaine qu'était devenue Saga.  
-Bon, maintenant tu vas arrêter de pleurer et tu vas m'aider.  
-Pour quoi faire ?

* * *

Une fois la voiture arrêtée, je me dépêcha d'en sortir pour vomir mon petit-dej'.  
-Nom de Zeus, tu l'as eu où ton permis ?  
-Je ne l'ai pas. Je me déplace à la vitesse de la lumière je te rappelle.  
-Et tu ne pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt ?  
-Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps ! Tu m'as attrapé et balancé dans la voiture en m'ordonnant de conduire.  
-ALHENA !  
Je me retourna et vit une fille courir vers nous.  
-Te voilà enfin.  
-Salut R...  
Elle me balança ses trois valises dans les bras.  
-Je te préviens que la prochaine fois que tu me fais le coup, je t'enferme dans un cercueil de glace et je t'enterre sous trois mètres de neige !  
Puis elle se calma en voyant Saga. Ce dernier lui passa plusieurs fois sa main devant les yeux.  
-Elle a bugué ?  
Une petite lumière s'alluma dans mon cerveau.  
-Saga, je te présente Ryôka. On s'est connues sur Internet et elle est venue visiter la ville. Et comme tu connais mieux le coin que moi, je te la confie.  
Puis je partis en courant.  
-Mais attends, où tu vas ?, me cria Saga.  
-Je vais préparer ma venge... euh, mes devoirs.  
Puis je les laissa seuls en tête a tête.

Une fois rentrée, j'essaya de me remettre au travail, mais quelque chose me turlupinait, comme si j'avais oublié une chose importante. Bah, ça ne doit pas être trop grave. Le plus important, c'est trouver comment me venger de ce fils de pingouin. Je me remis donc au travail. Mais à peine avais-je commencé, que j'entendis un cri strident qui me perça les tympans.

-Kyaaaa!  
-Non mais t'es taré de crier comme ça Aphrodite !  
-Tu devineras jamais ce que j'ai vu à l'instant !  
-Non, mais tu vas me le dire.  
-Je viens de voir Saga avec une fille.  
-Je sais, c'est ma correspondante.  
-Mais c'est une fille.  
-Et ?  
-Saga est grec.  
-C'est quoi ce cliché ? Je suis française et c'est pas pour autant que je mange du pain à tous les repas en buvant du vin ! Quoique...  
-Il faut qu'on les suive.  
-Comment ça "on" ?

Il me prit le bras et me força à le suivre, et c'est comme ça que je me retrouva à espionner mes deux amis avec le poisson. On s'était cachés dans le coin d'une rue, en face de la librairie dans laquelles les futurs tourtereaux étaient rentrés.

-Tu m'as dit qu'elle était Verseau. C'est ça ?  
-Oui. En tout cas c'est ce qu'elle ma dit, et elle le porte bien. Un jour, elle m'a envoyé cette citation : "Ce qui se conçoit bien s'énonce clairement, et les mots pour le dire viennent aisément.".  
Quelques secondes passèrent.  
-Et ?, demanda Aphrodite.  
-J'ai rien pigé.  
-T'es pas Gémeaux pour rien.  
-C'EST QUOI CE SOUS-ENTEN...?  
-Chut, ils ressortent.  
Nous vîmes Saga et Ryôka sortir, et cette dernière portait un sac plastique.  
-En tout cas elle est peut-être Verseau, mais contrairement aux deux autres elle préfère les mangas.  
Nous continuâmes à les suivre jusqu'à un parc, où ils prirent des glaces à un petit stand avant d'aller s'asseoir sur un banc.

-Alors, fit Ryôka, vous existez vraiment.  
-Oui., lui répondit Saga.  
Quelque minute passèrent, avant que Ryôka ne reprenne:  
-Et tu es avec quelqu'un.  
Aïe, le sujet qui fâche.  
-Plus maintenant.  
-Oups désolée. Mû ?  
-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous me mettiez avec lui !? Et non ce n'est pas Mû, car il est avec mon frère.  
-Kanon ?! Mais je croyais qu'il était avec Rhadamanthe.  
Je décida de les laisser.  
-Mais pourquoi ?, demanda Aphrodite. Ça commençait juste à être intéressant.  
-Aphro. Ne me force pas à appeler Albafica.  
Les deux poissons se détestaient. Autant Albi n'en avait rien à faire qu'on le trouve beau, et n'avait pas peur de se salir les mains. Autant Aphro, ben c'est tout le contraire.  
Ma menace eut son effet, et le poisson me suivit sans discuter. Mais au chemin du retour...

-Kyaaaa!  
Maintenant j'en suis sûre. Je suis sourde.  
-Qu'est ce que t'as encore à crier comme ça ?  
-Il y a un nouveau magasin de beauté qui a ouvert. Vite, il faut qu'on aille voir ça.  
-Non mais oh, tu crois pas que je vais rentrer là-dedans ?  
Et bien entendu, il me força à le suivre à l'intérieur. Il faut savoir que je suis plutôt le genre de fille qui préfère les magasins de jeux vidéo, ou lire par terre dans le rayon manga. Alors un magasin de beauté, c'est l'ennui total pour moi.  
Et pourtant mon regard fut attiré par une petite bouteille. Et là, je sus que je tenais ma vengeance. Je pris l'article et passa à la caisse.  
-Quoi ?! Trois cent euro pour cette petite bouteille ?  
-C'est une grande marque, d'une très grande qualité.  
Je regarda Aphro  
-Aboule le fric.  
-Et pourquoi ça ?  
Je lui expliqua mon plan à l'oreille.  
Le poisson fit un grand sourire digne d'un piranha.  
-Ça marche. Et je peux même préparer une potion qui le fera dormir comme un bébé.  
Il paya, et nous quittâmes le magasin. Une fois dehors, nous croisâmes Rhadamanthe tout essoufflé.

-Ben qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?,lui demanda Aphro.  
-J'étais en train de me promener au parc, quand soudain...  
-TE VOILA SALE LÉZARD VOLANT ! JE VAIS T'APPRENDRE A FAIRE PLEURER MON SAGANOUNET !  
-AAAH LA FOLLE !

Puis Rhada repartit en courant, poursuivi de près par une Ryôka furieuse.  
-Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ?  
-Aucune idée, fit Saga qui venait juste d'arriver. J'étais en train de lui parler de ma rupture avec Rhada, quand ce dernier est arrivé...  
-Mais oui ! Je me rappelle maintenant !, me suis-je exclamée.  
-Hein ?, firent les deux chevaliers.  
-Depuis tout à l'heure, j'ai comme l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose, et ça vient de me revenir.  
-Et qu'est ce que c'est ?, me demanda Saga.  
Je les regarda avec un grand sourire.  
-Ryôka est une bipolaire comme moi.  
Les deux chevaliers se frappèrent le front.

* * *

 **Le lendemain matin...**

Camus se réveilla de très bonne humeur. Son voyage en Sibérie lui avait fait le plus grand bien, et la soirée d'hier passée à prendre le thé avec Aphrodite était vraiment sympa. Il se dirigea encore à moitié endormi vers la salle de bains , prit sa brosse a dents, mit du dentifrice dessus, et commença à se laver les dents.  
Tout se passa bien jusqu'au moment où il remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituel.  
-Qu'est-ce que...

Il se regarda plus attentivement dans le miroir.  
-Nom d'un ours polaire mal léché ! Mais qu'est ce qui est arrivé à mes cheveux ?

Ses cheveux d'un habituel bleu lagon étaient devenus rouge bordeaux.

Le chevalier des glaces se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer, quand il aperçut une petite bouteille. Il vit sur l'étiquette que c'était une teinture, et a côté il y avait un mot :

 _La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid_  
 _Dark Gemini._

-ALHENAAAAAA !

* * *

 **Merci à Ryôka pour la correction.**


	9. Pyjama partie

**Crédit:** Tout les chevaliers appartiennent à KURUMADA, sauf Alhena qui est à moi.

 **Ryôka** **:** Et oui je t"ai mis l'incruste et se n'est pas fini. en tout cas ça me fais plaisir si ça te fais rire **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**  
 **Pyjama party 1/2**  
 **Soirée télé**

.

.

Notre chez-soi, quel endroit merveilleux. Un endroit calme et tranquille...  
-BATAILLE DE POLOCHONS !  
Sauf si vous habitez dans un petit T3 au troisième étage, et que vos treize copains plaqués or viennent squatter, car leur lieu d'habitation était mystérieusement congelé. Et ne me regardez pas comme ça, je n'y suis pour rien.  
-ALHENA !  
Je me dirigea vers la cuisine, d'où Shion m'avait appelée.  
-Tu peux me dire ce que c'est que ça ?  
Il ouvrit le congélateur.  
-Une glace à la française, ai-je répondu. Et vu la couleur, je dirais parfum fruits rouges.  
L'ancien Bélier se pinça l'arête du nez, puis il appela Dokhô.  
-Ouais ?, fit ce dernier en arrivant.  
-Tu peux t'en occuper ?  
La Balance comprit, et fit apparaître une de ses épées pour trancher le bloc de glace, libérant Camus au passage.  
-Maintenant, vous allez arrêter vos conneries ! Ta mère a failli avoir une crise cardiaque quand elle a vu Camus dans le congélateur !  
-Sans compter que je n'ai pas pu rentrer chez moi à cause de vos bêtises, rajouta Ryôka.  
Quand il a appris qu'un bâtiment s'était retrouvé emprisonné dans de la glace, le Gouvernement Grec a cru à une attaque, et ils ont fermé toutes les gares et aéroports.  
-Te plains pas, tu vas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec ton Saganounet.  
Ryôka devint aussi rouge que les cheveux du Verseau.  
-Maintenant ça suffit !, s'exclama Shion. Camus et toi vous allez faire la paix, et tout de suite !  
Nous nous exécutâmes en grommelant.  
-Cul-gelé.  
-Psychopathe.  
-Bah au moins ils arrivent à se parler sans s'entre-tuer, fit Dohkô.  
Nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers le salon, où je pris un coussin des mains de Milo. Ce dernier commença à protester, mais il s'arrêta bouche bée quand il vit Camus apparaître avec sa nouvelle couleur.  
-Tu vas finir par avaler une mouche., lui ai-je dit.  
Le Scorpion referma la bouche sous les rires de tout le monde. Sauf de ceux du Lion, qui n'avait pas l'air de trouver ça à son goût.  
-Bon, on regarde quoi ce soir ?, demanda Shura.  
-Un DVD., ai-je répondu.  
-Et lequel ?, demanda à son tour DM.  
Je les regarda tous avec un grand sourire:  
-La Légende du Sanctuaire.  
Ils se mirent tous à râler, sauf Dohkô et Kanon qui s'en foutaient, puisqu'ils n'apparaissaient pas dans le film.  
-ας ορεκτικά [Vos gueules]. Je suis chez moi, et je regarde ce que je veux.  
Je pris la télécommande avant de mettre le DVD. Mais au bout d'un moment...  
-Non mais qui est le couillon qui a eu l'idée de remplacer les Pandora Box par des médaillons ? On est pas des gonzesses ! Râla DM.  
-Tu oublies Aphrodite., ai-je rajouté.  
Tout le monde éclata de rire.  
-Ah ah, très drôle., fit le concerné sur un ton ironique.  
Tout le monde était calme, jusqu'au moment où les bronzes arrivèrent chez Mû, quand Seiya se fait envoyer joliment balader.  
-C'est pas Shiryu que Mû envoie balader ?, demanda Aldé.  
Puis Milo remarqua un détail:  
-Oh la vache Camus ! Mû a piqué tes lunettes.  
Le Verseau lui mit une claque sur la tête.

Puis vint la maison du Taureau où l'on vit Aldébaran se goinfrer.  
-Combien de fois faudra t-il que je le dise. Je ne suis pas gros.  
-Faut dire que tu n'es pas mince non plus., fit Ryôka.  
-Que du muscle !

Puis la maison du Cancer. Où l'on vit DM danser et chanter, comme dans une comédie musicale.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?, demanda DM complètement perdu.  
Je mis ma main sur son épaule.  
-Tu es loin d'être mon préféré, mais je compatis sincèrement.  
( _Tu dis ça, mais je me rappelle que tu as failli te faire virer de la salle de cinéma tellement tu rigolais_.)

Puis vint la scène où Shaka stoppa Aiolia complètement bour... euh, sous contrôle.  
-Non mais oh ! Il faut qu'ils arrêtent de planer les mecs., fit Shaka. Pourquoi aurais-je stoppé un si magnifique spectacle ?  
-C'est vrai qu'on ne se lasse jamais de voir Seiya se faire ratatiner, ajouta Saga.

La prochaine scène nous transporta directement dans le temple du Verseau, où l'on vit Hyôga battre Camus.  
-Mumus noooon !, ai-je crié en cœur avec Milo.  
Je m'entends peut-être pas bien avec le Chevalier des glaces, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de le trouver super sex... Euh mignon. Même si Dégel l'est encore plus.  
-идиоты [Idiots], fit Camus.

Puis on descendit de trois étages pour voir Seiya et Shun se faire envoyer dans la maison du Sagittaire par une seule attaque de Milo.  
-Ça c'est la grande classe., fit le Scorpion.  
-Ne te réjouis pas trop vite., répondit Ryôka.  
En effet, après l'apparition de Shura et la découverte du message d'Ayoros :  
-C'est vrai que cacher le message derrière un mur ce n'était pas très malin.., constata Dohkô.  
-Je n'avais pas trop le choix, j'étais poursuivi par la chèvre.  
-Mierda, c'est le psychopathe qui m'a ordonné de le faire.  
Ryôka le plaqua au sol.  
-Appelle-le encore comme ça, et je te transforme en mozzarella.

On découvrit alors l'ultime vérité. Milo est en réalité...  
-UNE FILLE ?!, s'exclama ce dernier. Avec des cheveux rouges et courts ?  
-'Faut dire que c'est logique quand on porte le nom d'une statue., fit remarquer Ryôka qui s'était calmée.  
-C'est aussi le nom d'une île., ai-je ajouté.  
-En gros t'as un nom de gonzesse., renchérit Kanon.

Puis arriva le moment où Aphrodite se transforma en poisson volant.  
On éclata tous de rire et Aphro, de colère, envoya ses roses.  
Tout le monde réussit à les éviter, sauf la télé...

* * *

 **Pyjama party 2/2**

 **Action ou vérité ?**

.

.

La télé était complètement foutue, et bizarrement je le prenais plutôt bien, contrairement à ma mère qui s'était évanouie.  
( _Dis plutôt que ça t'arrange qu'on ne voit pas Saga péter une fois de plus les plombs_.)  
-Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?, demanda Dokho.  
-Et si on jouait à action ou vérité ?, s'exclama Ryôka.  
DM protesta:  
-Mais c'est un jeu pour les filles !  
-T'as un problème le surimi ?  
Par instinct de survie, le crabe se tut. On déplaça les meubles pour faire plus de place, et l'on se mit en cercle.  
-C'est moi qui commence., ai-je fait.  
-Et pourquoi ce serait toi ?, demanda Milo.  
-Parce que vous êtes chez moi, et c'est moi qui commande. Saga, action ou vérité ?  
-Action.  
Parfait, c'est exactement ce que je voulais. ( _C'est jamais bon signe quand tu as ce sourire_.)  
-Ok, alors embrasse Ryôka.  
-QUOIII ?!, firent les deux concernés.  
-Je sais que tu en rêves., me suis-je exclamée en me tournant vers ma voisine.  
-Non mais ho ne me mets pas dans le même panier que toi, c'est pas moi qui ai rêvé que j'étais en train d'embrasser un certain Verseau.(1) !  
-Hein moi ?  
-Mais non Pingloo. Je parle de Dégel.  
-Ryôka! Tu m'avais promis de le garder secret.  
-Il fallait pas commencer ma vieille.  
-Bon vous allais le faire ce bisou ?, demanda Kanon.  
Saga s'approcha de Ryôka pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Mais c'était sans compter sur son frère qui lui mit une claque dans le dos, et l'envoya embrasser ma voisine sur la bouche.  
-Kanooon !, fit Saga d'un ton menacent en se retournant vers son frère.  
Le deuxième Gémeaux rigola et prit ses jambes à son cou, poursuivi par Saga. Ils sautèrent tous les deux du balcon et on entendit le cri d'une vieille dame.

-Bon Ryôka c'est à toi.  
-Hein ? Ah oui ! Aldébaran, action ou vérité ?  
-Vérité., répondit le Taureau.  
-Ok alors dis-moi comment vous avez pu perdre face aux bronzes.  
Tous les ors baissèrent la tête.  
-Ben en fait..., commença Dm.  
-On était tellement sûrs de gagner qu'on a voulu fêter notre future victoire... , continua Shura.  
-Et on a un peu trop bu. , fit Shaka.  
Ryôka avais l'air complètement perdue. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs.  
-Pour notre défense, on a voulu prendre chez Camus mais il ne voulait pas qu'on se serve dans sa cave., continua Milo.  
-Alors on a décidé d'aller voir chez la Balance vu que à l'époque il avait toujours le cul collé à son rocher., finit DM. -Ma bibine ! Bande de vautours ! -Le problème, c'est qu'elle était de moins bonne qualité.

-Attendez., fit Ryôka. Si je comprends bien, si vous avez perdu, c'est parce que vous étiez bourrés ?  
Elle se retourna vers le Chevalier de son signe.  
-Même toi ?  
-Un crétin avais mis de la vodka dans mon verre.  
-Je croyais que c'était juste un prétexte que les yaoistes avaient trouvé pour te mettre dans le lit de Milo !, me suis-je exclamée.  
Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage du Scorpion.  
-N'y pense même pas., fit Camus en le remarquant.  
On entendit à nouveau la vieille dame crier.  
( _Elle va vraiment finir par y passer à force._ )  
Puis l'on vit Kanon qui revenait en escaladant le balcon.  
-Vous parliez de quoi ?, nous demanda t-il.  
-On disait aux filles la raison pour laquelle nous avions perdu contre les petits jeunes., lui répondit Aldé.  
-Ah oui Saga, m'en avait parlé. Je crois bien que le pire c'est lui. Il a juste à sentir l'odeur de l'alcool et il devient soûl puis vire au gris.  
-Au fait il est où Saga ?, demanda Ryôka.  
-Ben euh...  
Il regarda par-dessus le balcon et nous le rejoignîmes pour faire de même.  
Là on vit Saga en train de se faire martyriser par la vieille dame à coups de parapluie. On continua à jouer jusqu'au petit matin... Mais ce qu'on n'avait pas prévu, c'est que l'établissement aurait été remis en état, et qu'on pourrait reprendre les cours. Et bien sûr, on a tous eu un zéro a l'interro surprise à laquelle on a eu droit, vu qu'on n'avait pas dormi de la nuit.  
Et Ryôka put rentrer chez elle. J'ai appris plus tard qu'une touriste française avait fait trois fois l'aller-retour entre la Grèce et la France parce qu'elle s'était endormie.

* * *

 **Dans une gare de France:**

-Tu crois qu'elle est morte ?, demanda un contrôleur à son collègue.(2)  
-Je sais pas, mais ça fait la troisième fois qu'elle fait l'aller-retour entre la Grèce et ici.  
-Il faudrait peut-être lui prendre le pouls.  
-Ça va pas ?! Je touche pas une morte.  
Puis la jeune fille bougea.  
\- Ah ! Une morte vivante !, crièrent les contrôleurs en s'enfuyant.  
-Gné ?, fit la jeune fille en se réveillant.  
Elle regarda par la fenêtre et remarqua qu'elle était arrivée.  
\- Enfin de retour. C'est pas trop tôt.

* * *

 **(1)** Je l'est vraiment fais se rêve.

 **(2)** C'est vraiment arriver a quelqu'un que je connais. Sauf que s'était dans un bus.

La phrase que dit Alhena est en Grec. et celle de Camus en Russe.

 **Merci a Ryôka pour la correction.**


	10. L'enfer des couches culottes

**Tout les chevaliers appartiennent à KURUMADA, sauf Alhena qui est à moi.**

 **Le bébé appartient à Ryùhei Tamura**

 **Ryôka:** C'est pas une blague, je l'ai vraiment fais ce rêve. Et quand je dis embraser, ce n'est pas le petit bisou catholique. Non, c'est le bon gros... Euh oubli se que je viens de dire. Et merci pour ta review

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**  
 **L'enfer des couches-culottes**

.

 _Il était une fois une belle princesse, très gentille et très populaire auprès des garçons, car bien gâtée par la Déesse de la Nature. Une jeune fille aimée et respectée par ses amis. Bref, en un mot elle avait la grande classe. Un beau matin, la princesse se réveilla de très bonne humeur et alla dire bonjour à ses sujets._  
 _-Salut Saga, salut Kanon. Vous avez bien dormi ?_  
 _Et bien sûr, ses sujets lui répondirent avec enthousiasme._  
 _-Je n'ai pas pu fermer l'oeil de la nuit, Kanon n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler dans son sommeil._  
 _-Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, mais toi tu parles en dormant._  
 _Puis, la jeune fille décida d'aller prendre l'air._

.

-Attends une minute, _m'interrompit Milo._  
-Dabouh ?  
-Laisse-moi récapituler: une belle princesse, très gentille et très populaire auprès des garçons. C'est une blague ?  
-Grrr.  
-Et tu peux me dire pourquoi tu es en mode Grigris, et ce que tu fous avec ce mioche ?  
-J _ustement, j'allais y venir, SI TU NE M'INTERROMPAIS PAS TOUTES LES DEUX SECONDES_!  
 _Je lui donna un coup de pied qui envoya Milo s'incruster dans le mur._  
- _ET MAINTENANT, TU VAS LA FERMER ET M'ECOUTER_!

 _Je disais donc que la jeune fille avait décidé de prendre l'air. Elle alla s'asseoir sur les marches du temple. Quand soudain, elle entendit_...  
-Ga.  
 _La jeune fille, qui n'était autre qu'Alhena, baissa la tête et vit un adorable bébé_.  
-Par les caleçons molletonnés de Zeus !  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?, demanda Saga.  
-Il arrive que l'un d'entre vous a oublié de se protégé., _fit-elle en lui montrant le bébé_.  
-Ça, ça m'étonnerait vu qu'on est tous gays comme des pinsons. Quoique, pour Saga je suis pas sûr. Il a prononcé le nom d'une fille dans son sommeil, _répondit Kanon en sortant à son tour._  
-C'est pas vrai, je n'ai pas rêvé de Ryôka*, _se défendit Saga._  
-Mais je n'ai jamais dit que c'était elle.  
-Kanon, je te hais.  
-Moi aussi je t'aime, mon cher frère.  
-Au lieu de vous chamailler, vous devriez plutôt m'aider à trouver à qui appartient ce bébé. Et en plus, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part !, _s'exclama Alhena._

 _Puis Kanon se baissa._  
-Regardez, il y a un mot.  
 _Il le ramassa pour le lire à voix haute._  
-Cher Saga. Voici le fils d'un très bon ami à moi. Je devais le garder, mais je suis un homme très occupé. Et comme il adore les personnes un peu psychopathes sur les bords, j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi. J'aurais pu demander aux Juges ou même aux Dieux Jumeaux, mais bizarrement ils ont tous attrapé la grippe. Alors je compte sur toi. Et c'est signé Hadès ! PS: Ne t'éloigne pas à plus de quinze mètres si tu ne veux pas mourir foudroyé. Et si tu veux le refiler à quelqu'un, il faudra trouver une personne plus psychopathe que toi.

.

-Dis plutôt qu'il a voulu s'en débarasser, fit Milo.  
-Et attends, c'est pas fini.

.

 _On était là, en train de se demander ce qu'on allait pouvoir faire du bébé, quand son ventre gargouilla. Le bambin commença à sangloter, et des étincelles se mirent à crépiter autour du nourrisson. Et c'est là qu'Alhena s'en est souvenue._  
-Oh pu... Tiens Saga, c'est à toi qu'il a été confié., fit-elle en lui donnant le bébé.  
-Non, fit-il en le rendant à Alhena. Je suis sûr que c'est encore un sale coup d'Hadès.  
 _Ils firent circuler le bébé entre eux jusqu'à ce que_...  
-Ouiiiiin !  
 _Soudain, la foudre tomba, les électrocutant tous les trois_.

.

-De la foudre ? Sérieux ?  
 _-Ouaip. En fait, ce mioche c'est Belzeebub, fils du roi des démons. Et vu que j'ai pris la place d'Alhena qui s'est évanouie et que je suis la seule à m'être relevée, le morpion s'est attaché à moi. Comme un certain poisson qui colle son crabe..._  
 _Soudain j'entendis Belzeebub qui s'était remis à chouiner._  
 _-Eh merde, fis-je résolue à mon sort._  
-Ouiiiiin !  
 _Nous fûmes tous les deux électrocutés par quinze mille volts de foudre. Suivit une explosion_.  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ?, demanda le pauvre Scorpion à moitié grillé.  
- _Je crois qu'il a encore faim_.

 _La cloche sonna, et nous allâmes tous les deux en cours, toujours avec le mioche à poil collé sur mon dos_.  
-Au fait, pourquoi il n'a pas de couche ?  
- _Quand j'ai essayé de lui en mettre une, il a piqué une crise. Et tu sais ce qu'il se passe quand il en fait une._  
-En tout cas, il s'est enfin calmé.  
 _Mais malheureusement, Aiolia arriva._  
-Il est à qui cet adorable bambin ? Gouzi gouzi !  
- _Arrête, tu vas le faire..._  
-Ouiiiiiiin !

 _Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de raconter ce qu'il s'est passé. Toute la classe s'est faite électrocuter, et Mû a chopé une coupe afro à cause de l'électricité statique. Et bien sûr ça a fait marrer le gamin. A la fin des cours, on se dirigea vers la cantine pour essayer de rassasier ce démon aux cheveux verts. Mais sur place..._  
 _-Comment ça il ne reste rien ?_  
-La cantine a été dévalisée et vous êtes les derniers., nous expliqua Marine, la cuisinière.

 _Belzeebub se remit à sangloter._  
 _-Merde ! Milo aide-moi, vite !_  
-Là, regarde ! Il y a des distributeurs de yaourts. Les bébés aiment le lait non ?  
- _Parfait, ça fera l'affaire._

 _Je me précipita dessus, bousculant quelqu'un au passage, et vida la réserve de yaourt. Au final, Belzeebub eut l'air rassasié._  
-Eh, f _it une voix derrière moi._  
 _Je me retourna et vit Ikki._  
-T'as piqué ma place.  
- _Désolé poulet rôti, mais c'était une urgence._  
-Fais gaffe Alhe... Grigris. Il fait partie des K.I.D.  
- _Des quoi ?_  
-Des K.I.D. Les trois plus grandes racailles de l'établissement. Il y a aussi DM et le prof de biologie.  
- _Attends, il y a un prof parmi les racailles ?_  
-Arrête de faire comme si je n'étais pas là, _fit le Phénix._  
 _Ce dernier s'avança et marcha sur un yaourt qui n'était pas ouvert, et en voyant cela Belzeebub se mit à pleurer._  
 _-Oh pu... Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça !, me suis-je exclamée avec colère._  
 _J'attrapa la tête d'Ikki et l'encastra dans le mur. Heureusement qu'en voyant cela Belzeebub se mit à rire. Puis je me retourna vers Milo, qui était totalement scotché._  
 _-Parle-moi des autres K.I.D._  
-Euh pourquoi ?  
- _Crétin ! Le petit aime les psychopathes, et si je trouve quelqu'un de plus taré que moi, je pourrais lui refourguer le gosse._  
-Et bah c'est pas gagné.  
- _C'est qui le prochain ?_  
-DM. Et je suis presque entièrement sûr qu'il sèche encore les cours et est aux dortoirs.  
- _Allons le retrouver._

 _Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le quatrième dortoir. Une fois à l'intérieur, nous vîmes le Cancer au milieu des têtes de ses victimes, et cela semblait plaire au petit._  
-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez les morpions ?  
 _Milo était complètement terrorisé._  
-Euh, rien. On allait justement s'en aller.  
 _Puis il fit demi-tour, mais je le retins par le col._  
 _-Alors tu fais partie des K.I.D. ?, demandai-je à DM._  
-Ouais et alors ? Ca te dérange ?  
- _Non, bien au contraire ! Tiens !, me suis-je exclamée en lui donnant le marmot. Tu as gagné un magnifique bébé !_

 _Puis je repartis en traînant Milo._  
-Attendez une minute, _fit-il en nous bloquant la sortie_. Vous croyez m'avoir ? Je connais ce mioche, et il n'est pas question que je m'en occupe !  
- _Pfff, ça se dit Chevalier et ça a peur d'un bébé..._  
-Répète ce que tu...  
 _Je ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, et l'attrapa par les cheveux pour le planter dans le sol. Puis je repris Belzeebub qui rigolait._  
-Non mais j'y crois pas !, _râla Milo_. Il pouvait nous débarrasser du gamin et tu l'as assommé ?  
_ _Il n'avait qu'à pas me parler comme ça . Bon c'est qui le suivant ? Le prof de biologie ?_  
-Ah non. Là, ne comptes pas sur moi. La rumeur dit qu'il coupe des grenouilles vivantes. C'est Zélos qui l'a dit.  
- _Qu'est-ce que foutait un Spectre ici_ ?  
-Echange culturel.  
- _Je m'en fous, tu vas me dire où il est et tout de suite_.

 _Je l'obligea à me montrer le chemin, et nous arrivâmes très vite devant la salle de biologie._  
- _Euh, dis Milo ?_  
-Oui ?

- _Les taches rouges sur la porte, c'est de la peinture_ ?

 _Un rire diabolique se fit entendre, et Milo s'enfuit à toute vitesse, me laissant seule avec le petit qui semblait excité._  
 _-Bon, quand il faut y aller..._  
 _J'ouvris la porte à grands coups de pied, et fut accueillie par trois rayons rouges._  
-On frappe avant d'entrer.  
- _Que_... ?  
 _Je resta bouche bée. Devant moi se trouvait le plus classe, le plus badasse, le plus charismatique, le_... (C'est bon, je crois qu'on a compris.)  
 _Tiens ? Tu t'es enfin réveillée_ ?!  
(Ben vu que ton chouchou psychopathe nous a envoyé son attaque...)  
 _T'est juste jalouse, parce que le tien c'est qu'un cul-gelé._  
(Si tu le dis. Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je me souviens d'avoir trouvé Beelzebub en bas des marches du troisième Temple, puis plus rien.)  
 _Je t'expliquerais plus tard._

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?, _me demanda Kardia._  
-Dabouh !  
-Et c'est qui ce mioche ?  
 _Il me le prit et le regarda attentivement. Beelze était loin d'être impressionné. Bien au contraire, il avait l'air d'apprécier l'ancien Scorpion._  
 _Soudain, Kardia fit un grand sourire banane, le même que Milo quand il est sur le point de faire une grosse connerie. Puis il m'agrippa le col et m'amena jusqu'à la salle de français, qu'il ouvrit de la même manière que moi._

-Kardia, la porte !, _fit Dégel._  
-Je sais, mais j'ai quelque chose d'important à te montrer.  
 _Puis il tendit l'enfant à Dégel._  
-Un bébé ?, _fit l'ancien Verseau totalement perdu._  
 _Le sourire de Kardia s'élargit._  
-Félicitations vieux. Je te présente ton fils.

( _Par la suite, je ne sais plus ce qu'il s'est passé. Est-ce d'abord le visage choqué de Dégel ou le vol plané de Kardia ? Car en entendant la bêtise du Scorpion, Alhena a repris sa place pour lui donner un coup de pied monumental. Bref, avec tout ça Beelze s'est mis à pleurer... De rire. Et vous savez ce qu'il se passe ? Vu qu'on était en plein cours, tout le monde dans la salle fut électrocuté et soufflé par une explosion._ )

Je me releva difficilement.  
-Aïe, ma tête., fis-je en me la frottant.  
Soudain, je sentis quelque chose bouger sous moi, et vit que j'étais assise sur Dégel.  
-Pardon ! Je suis désolée !, fis-je en me relevant.  
Le Verseau se releva et regarda Beelzebub.  
-C'est qui ce gamin ?  
-Beelzebub, le fils du roi des démons.  
-Et pourquoi ce crétin d'insecte l'avait ?  
-Ben Grigris était venue le voir pour essayer de le lui refourguer, mais ça a l'air râpé., dis-je en regardant le trou que Kardia avait fait en traversant le plafond.  
-Si je comprends bien, plus la personne est bête et sadique, plus il va l'aimer., réfléchit le Verseau.  
-C'est ça.  
Dégel prit le petit et s'en alla en me faisant signe de le suivre.  
Il m'emmena jusqu'à la grande Statue d'Athéna, où l'on vit Saori faire le cheval sur Jabu. Ou la licorne, comme vous voulez.  
-Allez plus vite, je sais que t'aimes ça !  
En voyant cela, Belzeebub cria de joie et sauta des bras du Verseau pour aller se cramponner à Saori qui tomba de suite sous son charme.

Et depuis ce jour, une rumeur court dans tout l'Olympe, qui comme quoi Athéna, qui je vous le rappelle est une Déesse vierge, ne l'est plus.

.

.

 **\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Délire d'une schizophrène- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Dans une ville de France une jeune fille se promener tranquillement tout en sifflotant quand soudain, la foudre tomba juste devant elle, Et quatre personne apparu. Les quatre personne n'était autre que les quatre dieux de l'olympe. Athéna dans le corps de Saori. Poséidon dans le corps de Julian Solo. Hadès Dans le corps d'Alone. (Je le trouve plus classe avec ce corps.) Et Zeus dans le corps de...

 **Auteure:** Papa noël !

 **Zeus** **:** Il suffit. Gronda le dieu des dieux. Nous somme venu pour t'avertir d'arrêter de parler de nos...

Le dieu hésita à finir ça phrase.

 **Auteur e** **:** De vos quoi ?

 **Hadès** **:** De nos sous vêtement. Fini Hadès. Depuis que tu as inventé ces expressions débiles, mes spectres n'arrêtent pas de rigoler en ma présence. En plus je ne porte pas de slip kangourou.

 **Auteure** **:** Te plein pas, au départ je voulais te mettre un slip panthère.

 **Hadès** **:** QUOI ?! fit Hadès choqué.

 **Poséidon** **:** Et moi je ne vois pas le rapport entre un slip de bain et moi.

Tout le monde le regarda avec la même expression sur le visage qui voulait dire (Il est con ou il le fait exprès ?)

 **Poséidon** **:** Quoi ? Fis le dieu de la flotte en sentant les regards posé sur lui.

Il est con.

 **Athéna** **:** Maintenant je comprends comment l'un de mes chevaliers a pu te manipuler aussi facilement.

 **Poséidon** **:** Et toi, tu n'a rien à redire à propos de ton string?

 **Athéna** **:** Ben non vu que ce n'est pas tout à fait faux.

 **Zeus** **:** QUOI ?! Il est hors de question que ma fille porte des sous vêtement vulgaire.

 **Athéna** **:** C'est toujours mieux que t'es vieux caleçon molletonné.

 **Poséidon** **:** Euh dite ?

 **Zeus ::** Mes caleçon son peut être vieux mais il me tienne chaud pendent l'hiver.

 **Poséidon** **:** Eh oh.

 **Hadès** **:** Je crois que je vais être malade.

 **Poséidon** **:** VOUS ALLAIS M'ÉCOUTAIS OUI ?!

 **Tous** **:** QUOI ?

 **Poséidon** **:** Vous n'avez pas l'impression qu'il manque quelqu'un?

Les dieux se retourna vers l'auteur mais celle si avait profité de leur dispute pour prendre la fuite.

* * *

* Promis c'est la dernière fois que j'utilise ton pseudo et encore merci pour la correction.


	11. Nuit mouvementé

Salut voila j'ai décider de reprendre cette fic car j'ai quelque petite idée

Merci a Nyxiera Pour m'avoir permis d'emprèté les Kookrakas. Et a Ryôka pour ces reviews.

Et aussi quand les phrases son en Italique c'est Grigris qui raconte.

Comme d'habitude l'univers et les personnage ne son pas a moi, sauf Alhena.

* * *

Chapitre 11  
Nuit mouvementée

.  
Je courais vers lui.  
Plus que quelque mètres et…  
-Yukkuri de mo chikazukeru ka na... (1)  
-BORDEL ! QUI EST LE CON QUI M'APPELLE A DEUX HEUREs DU MAT' ?  
Je me retins de balancer mon portable et décrocha.  
-Ouais ? ,fis-je avec colère.  
-Alhena, il faut que tu viennes m'aider.  
C'était Shaka.  
-J'espère que tu as une très bonne raison d'interrompre mon rêve.  
-Je crois que j'ai tué quelqu'un.  
(Ah oui, ça c'est une très bonne raison.)  
-Shaka, fis-je. Combien de fois faut-il que je te le dise ? Il faut que tu arrêtes avec le patchouli.  
-Mais je suis clean, ça fait un mois que j'en ai pas pris.  
-Bon OK, j'arrive.  
Je raccrocha, m'habilla et monta les marches jusqu'au sixième dortoir. Là je vis Shaka dans la cuisine, penché sur le corps de...  
-Que fait Aldé couché sur le sol de ta cuisine ?  
-C'est lui la victime.  
La sainte Vierge, qui ne l'était plus depuis longtemps, commença à chouiner.  
-Mon pauvre Milka en chocolat...  
-Bon d'abord, calme-toi et raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.  
-Ben Aldé et moi on était en train de grimper au septième ciel, et on allait atteindre le nirvana…  
-Viens-en au fait.  
-Enfin bref. Après ça je me suis endormi. Mais Aldé a la sale manie de se lever la nuit pour aller manger.  
Je me dirigea vers le frigo qui était ouvert, et vit a l'intérieure un plat.  
-Je croyez que tu avais arrêté le patchouli.  
-C'est le cas, ça doit faire un mois que ça traîne dans le frigo.  
-Faut pas s'étonner qu'il ait clamsé. Il a mangé les trois quarts.  
-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
Je réfléchis.  
-Je ne vois qu'une seule solution. Il faut s'en débarrasser.  
-Vous voulez vous débarrasser de quoi ?, fis une voix derrière moi.  
Je me retourne pour voir Aphrodite. Ce dernier remarqua le corps.  
-Ou de qui ?  
-Aphro ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? ,m'exclamai-je.  
-Je reviens de chez Angie. J'ai pris l'ascenseur, mais j'ai dû presser le mauvais bouton, car j'ai atterri ici.  
-Attend un peu, depuis quand il y a un ascenseur ?  
-Depuis notre résurrection.  
-Et pourquoi personne ne me l'a dit ?  
-C'était à Saga et Kanon de t'avertir., me répondit le poisson.  
Je crois que Aldé ne sera pas le seul à passer l'arme à gauche.  
-Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?, demande à nouveau la Vierge.  
-On fait comme j'ai dit. Et toi, tu n'a pas intérêt de dire quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un., m'exclamai-je en pointant Aphro du doigt.  
-Pour qui tu me prends ?  
-Pour la commère du quartier.  
-Méchante., fit Aphro avec un air faussement triste  
Shaka et moi soulevèrent le corps du taureau, car Aphro avait trop peur de se péter un ongle. On le transporta dans la forêt qui était juste à côté pour l'enterrer.  
-Tu voudrais pas venir nous aider un peu ?, demandai-je au poisson.  
-Pour salir mon vernis, non merci.  
On étais en train de creuser quand soudain, j'entendis un bruit. Je sentis quelque chose me piquer les fesses et perdit connaissance.

* * *

 _Je me réveilla saucissonnée avec la tête en bas._  
-Tu te réveilles enfin., _fit une voix près de mon oreille._  
 _Je tourne la tête pour voir Aphrodite._  
 _-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?_  
-On va bientôt le savoir, _répondit Shaka de l'autre côté._  
 _Un petit homme s'avança vers nous._  
-Qu'est ce que vous nous voulez ?, _lui demanda Aphro._  
-Moi chef des Kookrakas. Kookrakas vouloir venger ancêtre. Nous tuer grand démon bleu.  
-Je crois qu'il parle de toi.  
- _Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait Aphrodite ?_  
-Mais rien ! Il doit me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre.  
-Toi avoir tué ancêtre il y a plus deux cent ans.  
-Ah, vous voyez ? Ça ne peut pas être moi. Si ça se trouve, ils doivent me prendre pour l'autre poisson.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'Albafica a à voir là dedans ?  
-Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?!  
 _Puis soudain les Kookrakas commençèrent à faire bouillir de l'eau dans une grande marmite._  
-Eh attendez !, _s'exclame Shaka._ On a rien à voir avec le démon bleu !  
-Vous être prophétie 9731. Vous être sacrifiés pour tuer l'âme du démon bleu.  
 _Bon, aux grands maux, les grands moyens. J'appelle mon armure qui nous libéra quand elle me recouvrit._  
-Attends une minute, me fit Aphrodite. Pourquoi tu portes l'armure du Serpentaire alors que tu es Gémeaux ?  
- _Parce que... GALAXIAN EXPLOSION !_  
 _J'envoya mon attaque sur les Kookrakas qui la reçurent en pleine face._  
 _-Et voilà le travail ! Ils commençaient vraiment à me les casser._  
 _Mais ma joie fut de courte durée. Quand la fumée se dissipa les Kookrakas n'avaient pas une seule égratignure._  
 _-Alors ça, c'était pas prévu._  
 _Les Kookrakas étaient entourés d'un Cosmo vert qui les avait protégés._  
-Kookrakas s'entraîner depuis longtemps pour battre grand démon bleu.  
-Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? , _demanda Aphrodite._  
 _Pourquoi c'est toujours a moi qu'on demande ça ?_  
 _-Je ne vois qu'une seul solution... Courez !_  
 _On prit nos jambes à nos cous pour trouver la sortie et semer la tribu qui nous collait aux fesses. Elle a bien choisi son moment l'autre pour me laisser la place._  
 _On s'arrêta au bout d' un moment, à bout de souffle ._  
-On Pfff... les as pfff... semés ? , _demanda Shaka._  
-Je crois bien que oui, _répondit Aphro._  
 _On continua notre chemin, mais au bout d'un moment..._  
 _-Ne paniquez pas, mais je crois qu'on est perdus._  
-Et ben bravo la copie.  
 _-Comment tu m'as appelée face de poisson lune ?_  
-Si t'avais pas voulu te débarrasser du corps on ne serait pas là.  
 _-Depuis quand c'est de ma faute ? Si monsieur je pète plus haut que mon cul n'avait pas gardé un gâteau moisi dans son frigo, l'autre vache ne l'aurait pas bouffé._  
-Chut. Vous n'entendez rien ?, _demanda soudain Shaka, coupant court à notre dispute._  
 _Brusquement un monstre de trois mètres de haut apparut derrière les buissonq._  
-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !  
 _On se remit à courir jusqu'à ce qu'on se retrouve dans la clairière où l'on avait laissé le corps d'Aldébaran … Qui n'était plus là._  
 _Shaka paniqua._  
-Où est Aldé ?  
-Si ça se trouve, il s'est fais bouffer par le monstre.  
 _-Aphro, la ferme._  
 _Soudain le monstre réapparut derrière nous. Le poisson et moi prirent une pelle chacun, et assommèrent le monstre avec. Je sais ce que vous pensez. Pourquoi utilisé une pelle quand on peut utiliser des attaques surpuissantes ? Vous avez qu'à vous retrouver devant une vache de trois mètres de haut, et vous... Attendez une minute._  
-Aldé !, _cria la vierge pas si vierge._ Vous l'avez encore tué !  
-Bah on aura qu'à demander à Hadès de le ressusciter encore.  
 _Mais en prenant le pouls, je remarqua qu'il était toujours vivant._  
 _On le ramena donc jusqu'à son temple et laissèrent Shaka seul avec lui._  
 _Je me retrouva seul avec le poisson._  
 _-On va faire comme si cette nuit n'avait jamais existé. Si on se serre les coudes, personne ne saura rien._  
-Je suis d'accord.  
 _On se sépara pour rentrer chacun dans son dortoir, comme si de rien n'était_

* * *

(1) Je kiff trop cette Opening.

 **Merci a Ryôka pour la correction**


	12. Fessebook

L'univers et les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas. Sauf Alhena.

Facebook appartient a... Facebook.

 **NDLA:** Ça fessait un moment que je voulais faire un chapitre comme ça et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je sais qui il y une fic en ce moment qui parle de facebook, c'est pour ça que j'ai demandez a l'auteure de cette fic si ça le dérangé que je face un chapitre comme ça et il ma répondu que ça ne le déranger pas.

 **Review:**

 **Ryôka:** Ben sur qui il y aura une suite la voila d'ailleurs, Et merci pour tes review.

 **Bluebird:** Merci pour ta review. Va lire la fic *Les hunger games du sanctuaire* et tu comprendra.

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**  
 **Fessebook**

.

. 

**Alhena** a rejoint Facebook.  
 **Alhena** est devenue amie avec Kanon, Milo et 18 autres personnes.  
 **Alhena** : Salut les gars, me voilà !  
 **Camus** n'aime pas ça.  
 **Camus** : Dirmo (1), nous qui étions si tranquilles...  
 **Alhena** : T'as un problème Mr. Freeze ?  
 **DM** et 16 autres personnes aiment ça.  
 **Aphrodite** : Au fait, personne ne se demande pourquoi ils se disputent tout le temps ?  
 **DM** : Faut dire qu'on pense plus à protéger nos c... cerises quand ces deux-là se rencontrent.  
 **Milo** : Tu es malade **DM** ?  
 **Kanon** : **DM** qui reste poli, où va le monde ?  
 **Aphrodite** , **Shura** et 11 autres personnes aiment ça.  
 **DM** : J'vous emmerde.  
 **Kanon, Milo** et 11 autres personnes l'emmerdent aussi.  
 **Saga** : Moi, j'ai peut-être une explication.  
 **Kanon** : A quoi ?  
 **Saga** : Au fait que le glaçon et la bipolaire se disputent.  
 **Grigris** : La bipolaire t'emmerde, le schizophrène.  
 **Kanon** aime ça.  
 **Saga** : Faux frère.  
 **Grigris** et 12 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Aiolia** : Toi aussi t'as un compte Grigris ?  
 **Grigris** : Et pourquoi pas ? C'est pas parce que je partage le corps de l'autre que je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir mon propre compte.  
 **Aiolia** : Alors tu peux me dire pourquoi tu n'as pas de Lions et de Sagittaires dans tes amis ?  
 **Grigris** : Parce que je les aime pas.  
 **Aiolia** : Pffff, saletés de Gémeaux.  
Tout les Gémeaux l'emmerdent.  
 **Aioros** : Au fait, tu allais dire quoi Saga ?  
 **Saga** : Hein ? Ah oui ! Mon psy dit que quand une personne en persécute une autre, c'est souvent pour attirer son attention.  
 **Shion** : Alors c'est pour ça que tu m'as poignardé dans le dos ? Pour attirer mon attention ?  
 **Mû** et **Dohkô** aiment ça.  
 **Shaka** : Que fait le proviseur ici ?  
 **Shion** : Je suis ici pour vous surveiller. Je vous rappelle que vous êtes en classe, alors éteignez tout de suite ces téléphones.

* * *

 **Alhena** a posté une vidéo sur son mur.

.  
 _Mais quand Hadès, qu'est un bon diable, me tire par les pieds,_  
 _Ça me grattouille, ça me chatouille, ça me donne des idées_  
 _J'fais qu'des bêtises derrière les temples_  
 _J'peux point m'en empêcher_  
 _Zeus me pardonne, j'suis la bonne d'Athéna._

 **Saga, Kanon, Milo** et **DM** aiment ça.

 **DM** : Cazzo (2) ! Shion qui chante en slip complètement bourré. XD  
 **Shion** : Cette vidéo est sortie de son contexte.  
 **Alhena** : T'as qu'à arrêter de te taper ma mère.  
 **Aphrodite** : AU fait, je voulais te demander, où trouves-tu toutes ces images de nous ?  
 **Shion** : Moi aussi, je voudrais bien le savoir.  
 **Alhena** : Facile. Vas sur Google, tu tapes Saint Seiya avec le nom que tu veux, par exemple **Saga** et **Kanon** , tu cliques sur une image et tu trouves une jolie photo de Kanon enfermé dans son parc à bébé, et qui chiale parce que **Saga** est sorti et lui a piqué son jouet. (3)

 **Alhena** a posté une image sur son mur.

 **DM, Milo** et 10 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Milo** : Trop mignon :D  
 **Shaka** : Ça explique bien des choses.  
 **DM** : Comment tu peux voir avec les yeux fermés ?  
 **Kanon** : Merci **Alhena** , avec une amie comme toi, pas besoin d'ennemis.  
 **Saga** aime ça .  
 **Kardia** : Je viens de remarquer qu'il y a pas mal d'images Scorpion/Verseau.  
 **Milo** : Après le proviseur, voici le prof de biologie.  
 **Kardia** : Je me fais chier.  
Tous les élèves aiment ça.  
 **Dégel : Kardia** , ton vocabu... OH PUTAIN ! MOI ET KARDIA ?!  
 **Aphrodite** et toutes les commères aiment ça.  
 **Kardia:** AH ben bravo, tu te plains de mon vocabulaire, et... QUOI ?!  
 **Alhena** : Ben quoi, vous êtes pas ensembles ?  
 **Kardia** : Non mais oh ! Tu m'as bien regardé ? Est-ce que j'ai une tête de [censuré] ?!  
 **Sisyphe** : Non, mais t'as une tête de pédophile je trouve.  
Tous les profs , sauf Kardia et le proviseur, aiment ça.

 **Kardia** : Mais [censuré] de [censuré] ! J'ai jamais touché Sasha, et je t'emmerde M. le prof de philo.  
 **Dégel** : **Kardia** , vocabulaire.  
 **Kardia** : Toi, te la ramène pas. Tu te dis hermétique aux sentiments, mais t'as chialé pendant trois jours quand Séraphine t'a plaqué.  
 **Alhena** : QUOOOOOOOIIII ?!  
 **Unity** : T'AS COUCHE AVEC MA SŒUR ?!  
 **Dégel** : **Unity** ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
 **Unity** : T'AS COUCHE AVEC MA SŒUR !  
 **Aldébaran** : Doucement sur les majuscules.  
 **Shion** : **Alhena** , je t'entends jusqu'à mon bureau.  
 **Alhena** : Si je comprends bien, Dégel n'est pas gay, et en plus il est...  
 **Dégel** : Célibataire ? Oui pourfbugftghuyf...  
 **Kardia** : Qu'est-ce qu'il arrive à **Dégel**?  
Tout le monde se le demande.  
 **DM** : Moi je sais.  
Tous les curieux veulent savoir.  
 **Aphrodite** : Accouche.  
 **DM : Alhena** a débarqué en plein cours de français, et roule la pelle de sa vie à notre glaçon senior.  
 **Aphrodite** : Il faut absolument que je voie ça.  
 **Alhena** : Si tu viens nous emmerder, je te jure que tu regretteras d'être né, poisson.  
 **Milo** : Eh eh, poisson pané.  
 **Alhena** : Est-ce que moi je viens vous emmerder à deux heures du mat' à cause d'une imbécile de vache, et accessoirement petit copain, a bouffé du patchouli ?  
 **Aldébaran** : Alors c'est de là que vient ma troisième corne.  
 **Shaka** : Non, ça c'est **Alhena** et **Aphrodite** qui t'ont assommé avec une pelle.  
 **Rasgado** : Quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi je viens de voir passer **Aldébaran** devant ma salle, en mode «Taureau qui a vu du rouge»?

* * *

 **Alhena** et **Dégel** sont en couple.  
 **Shion** : QUOI?! Comment réagira ta mère si elle apprend que tu sors avec un prof ?  
 **Alhena** : Ce sera moins pire que si je lui apprends que tu es bi et que tu as déjà couché avec un mec, et que ce mec est le concierge de l'établissement duquel tu es le proviseur.  
 **DM** , **Saga** et 10 autres personnes aiment ça.  
 **Saga** : Comment elle t'a cassé.  
 **Kanon** : Je croyais qu' **Alhena** et L'auteure préféraient les Gémeaux.  
 **Auteure** : Kikou !  
 **Shura** : Mierda !(4) Voilà encore une psychopathe.  
Tous les psychopathes l'emmerdent.  
 **Auteure** : T'es méchant **Shura**. Vilaine biquette.  
 **DM** aime ça.  
 **DM** : Mouhahahaha, comment elle t'a appelé XD  
 **Auteure** : Surtout que je suis là pour vous donner des explications. Premièrement, c'est bien **Saga** et **Kanon** que je préfère, étant moi-même Gémeaux.  
Deuteros : Ça coule de source.  
 **Auteure** : Et surtout, parce que ce sont les plus forts, et qu'un jour les Gémeaux domineront le monde ! Muhahahaha !  
 **Auteure** : Merde, je voulais pas écrire ça.  
Tout le monde est sceptique -_–'  
 **Dégel** : Et pour les Verseaux ?  
 **Auteure** : Ben je vois **Saga** comme un père et **Kanon** comme un frère, mais je préfère les Verseaux dans mon lit.  
 **Auteure** : Mais vous savez qu'au départ, **Alhena** et **Camus** devaient être ensembles.  
Tout le monde, surtout les concernés, sont choqués.  
 **Camus** : QUOI ?!  
 **Alhena** : WHAT THE FUCK !  
 **Dégel** : Est-ce que tu sais au moins ce que cela veut dire ?  
 **Alhena** : Non, parce que je m'en fous et je suis choquée.  
 **Camus** : Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi.  
 **Auteure** : Quand j'ai commencé à imaginer cette fic, j'avais pas mis la génération de The Lost Canvas. Et c'est après que je me suis dit qu'il fallait des profs dans une school fic.  
 **Grigris** : Moi je trouve que ça ressemble de moins en moins à une school fic.  
 **Kiki** : Surtout quand on voit les profs sur Facebook.  
Tous les profs ont honte, sauf **Kardia** et **Manigoldo**.  
 **Mû** : Et pourquoi je suis un prof alors que je suis pas de l'ancienne génération ?  
 **Auteure** : On a la chance d'avoir trois générations de Béliers, et même si j'ai pas aimé Oméga, je voulais quand même mettre **Kiki**.  
 **Kiki** : Merci.  
 **Auteure** : De rien. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il faut que j'y a...  
 **Zeus** : Te voilà !  
 **Hadès** : On t'a enfin retrouvée.  
 **Auteure** : Par le slip en doudoune d'Odin ! Ils m'ont retrouvé ! Bon bah, à plus.  
 **Auteure** s'est déconnectée.  
 **Dohkô** : Euh, quelqu'un peut nous dire ce qu'il vient de se passer ?  
 **La Cruche** : Mon père et mes oncles la poursuivent pour qu'elle arrête de parler de leurs sous-vêtements.  
 **Shura** : Et vous ? Vous ne la poursuivez pas ?  
 **La Cruche** : Ben non, puisque j'ai réellement un stri...  
 **Tous** : ON VEUT PAS SAVOIR !  
Tout le monde s'est déconnecté, sauf **La Cruche.**

 **La Cruche** : Bah pourquoi vous vous déconnecter ? Revenez.

* * *

 **Merci a Ryôka pour la correc'**

(1) Merde en Russe.

(2) Putain en Italien.

(3) J'ai réellement trouver cette image en tapent ça.

(4) Merde en Espagnol


End file.
